Otro Tipo De Cielo, Another Type Of Heaven
by ASimplyHopelessRomantic
Summary: The line between good and bad had always been rather vague to Santana and when it came to behaving and making good decisions, she wasn't the best. But after a wild night, what happens when you're given a decision you're not ready to make?
1. Prologue

AN: Hello hello my dear readers. How are you, my lovely little Sebana/Sebtana fans? You guys are growing rapidly, and I look forward to being apart of this fandom. Anywho, here is my new fic.

**It basically takes off where instead of having the Michael Jackson episode and Santana and Sebastian doing their _amazingly fantastic_ duel to "Smooth Criminal", the Warblers and New Directions decide to call it draw and become friends. Sebastian, captain of the Wablers, throws a party in his huge house, and everything drinks, has fun, and dance's the night away. But of, because it's Glee, there's always a bunch of drama lurking in the shadows. Things happen, one thing leads to another, and the next thing you know... You'll have to read to find out! Feel free to comment and tell me what you think!**

P.s, I was originally going to write it ending as a Brittana/Karbastian fic, but seeing how the fandom is growing and how much I truly love Sebana (I don't like calling them _"Sebtana"_, it just sounds weird to me), we'll have to wait and see. Without further adue, here is the prologue to my fic!

**I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE PLOT. NO CHARACHTERS ARE MINE, NONE OF THE SONGS ARE MINE, NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><em>Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. <em>

The booming, overly loud sound of the ticking lock kept Santana on edge as she waited the four minutes the instructions told her to. They were, of course, the longest four minutes of her entire life. She ran over everything in her head once, twice, three times, and again after that. She was sure she had done everything right. She took her pill, he had the condom on, and even if they didn't have either, it wasn't the right time anyway.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. The mouse ran up the clock_.

Santana silently wished her brother was still at home, so she could barrow his glock and shoot down that bastard clock. One of the perks of having a police officer brother. She watched at the big hand slowly, but surely, made it's way back to twelve. Four minutes had passed and Santana, caught between a strange, not a pounce, but not a stroll movement either, made her way to the bathroom.

Lifting the long white stick, she looked at the very end - the part that held her fate. Sucking in a breathe, she nearly dropped the plastic little item as it flashed the thick blue line. Taking the box, she reread the instructions before tossing it to the floor angrily.

Wanting to be sure, Santana had gotten a second one. You never know with those things, after all. They could result in a false positive! After drinking about five cups of water, she did her thing and waited another long, agonizing four minutes.

"_Mierda poco molesto_!" She shouted up at the clock, throwing one of the bathroom towels at it.

When it was time, Santana went back to the bathroom, picked up the little plastic stick, and sighed. She shook it roughly, as if it were a _Etch A Sketch_ and the little blue line was the design she was trying to erase.

When it wouldn't, Santana shouted aloud, throwing the stick aimlessly across the room and she plopped down onto the toilet seat. Despite everything she had been through, regardless of always to carrying protection and always being safe, Santana had slipped up, and now she was paying the price. Without warning, the air thickened in her throat and the tears began to fall.

She was seventeen years old, a senior in High school, co-captain of the Cheerios . . . and pregnant.


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Hello again Sebana fans! Here is th first chapter of "Another Type Of Heaven." There will be more to come soon, until there, feel free to tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Santana?"<p>

The word was just a light murmur as it broke through the sleepy walls of Santana's mind. She wasn't really dreaming this time, though she personally preferred to sleep without them. She wasn't much of a dream, after all.

"Santana?" They repeated, nudging her slightly. Lifting her arm, she batted them away blindly, not wanting to wake up. She had been sick and she was half sure, even with brushing her teeth before and after she awoke for school, that her breathe still reeked of vomit.

"Santana!" They said forcefully, this one knocking down the wall entirely.

"What!" Santana shouted, lifting her head up her head up slowly.

Brittany, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes were surround her at the lunch table, all looking strange and worrisome. Down the line were the rest of the Glee club, who didn't seem to care if Santana slept through lunch or not. Santana silently cursed herself for not sleeping at that end.

"Are you okay? Lunch is nearly over and you've been sleeping the whole time." Tina said softly.

"What?" Santana yawned. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She told them, not bothering to hold back the attitude.

Leaning back, Santana twisted her neck back and forth and stretched her arms out, groaning softly from the pressure in her muscles.

"You've been really tired lately." Mercedes noted.

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious!" Santana rolled her eyes, resting her elbows on the table.

"You shouldn't sleep during lunch, Santana. It's the most important meal of the day." Brittany told her softly.

"That's breakfast, Brittany." Artie corrected her.

"Oh." Britt said, mostly to herself.

Santana could tell that Brittany was doubting herself again, and she hated that. Straightening up, she changed the subject. "What does it matter? Not like I eat this shit the school calls food anyway. Last thing I need is more fat plastered to my ass thanks to cheesy mac-n-cheese and overly-baked tots."

Mercedes looked down at her tray, her mouth gaping open slightly. Clearing her throat, she pushed her plate of mac-n-cheese and tots away. Artie placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her reassuring smile. Mercedes smiled back, but kept her food at bay.

Santana glanced over to the tray, and before she could even get another whiff of the fatty, greasy food, her stomach began to churn and she felt the bubbling begin

"I'm out of here." She said, standing from the bench, making her way out of the lunch room, before any of her friends could harm her. She was thankful for the fact the bathrooms were only a few feet away from the lunch room, otherwise there was no way she was gonna make it.

It wasn't the first time she had thrown up at school. Whether it was morning sickness or something in the air making her stomach queasy, either way, Santana figured it was either throw up there or swallow it down until she got home. Santana soon realized one good thing about being the way she was because no one ever suggested the obvious. If someone found her vomiting, no rumors of the pregnancy would be floating around; just ones about her being bulimic and hung over, which didn't bother her at all. If anything, they hyped up her reputation as a party girl and total badass. She really needed that right now.

After finishing, Santana wiped her mouth with toilet paper, washed her mouth out with water from her water bottle, popped a piece of gum into her mouth, and headed out just as the bell rang for six period. She had two more classes to deal with, then all that was left was Glee and Cheerio practice. After that, she'd be home safe.

For one of the first times since she was young, Santana was happy her dad worked so much. Being a doctor, he would surely figure out her condition. All she really had to do was hide it from her mom, though that was easier said than done. Gloria was a lovely and overly-caring mother, as many Hispanic mothers are. They can sense things before they are said, which is pretty scary to Santana in this condition. She's been able to hide it for a few weeks now, but sooner or later, if she doesn't do anything, she stomach will begin to grow and she _knows_ her Mama will have some questions about that!

Realizing she had forgotten her backpack, Santana went back to the lunch room, hoping it'd still be at the table. In stead, it was gone, and the table was filled up with a bunch of nerds from the A.V. club. Not even bothering to go over there, she figured either Tina or Artie had it and went on to class. Her teachers gave her a rude stare for not having her homework, but she told them with a smile they could speak to Coach Sylvester if they were truly upset. No one except for Coach Beiste and Mr. Schue have the balls to mess with Coach S, so they marked her with credit.

The classes go by slowly, and Santana can barely keep her eyes open. By the time Glee rolled around, Santana figured Rachel's loud yakking and the constant chatter amongst the group would be enough to keep her awake. Sitting in one of the front seats, she played with her phone as she waited for it to begin. A shadow cast itself in front of her, and when she looked up, she met the green eyes of a near angelic looking creature.

"You forgot this at lunch." Quinn explains as she held up Santana's bag.

"Thanks." Santana told her, taking the bag and placing it on the ground beside her. She figured Quinn would move along and go find her seat in the back, or say something about Cheerios or pretty much anything. But instead she just stood there, staring. "What?" Santana finally asked.

"Nothing." Quinn shrugged, as she followed Mercedes up to the middle row. Santana paused for a moment, wondering what Fabray was up to. Sure, she was sneaky and just beginning to come down after traveling on the crazy train, but there was no way she knew. Nobody knew! Santana was sure about it.

Looking over she shoulder, Santana caught Quinn staring at her. She didn't bother to look away when they locked eyes. Instead, she smiled. It wasn't anything threatening or knowing, just a simple, yet beautiful smile. Santana turned away, then, sinking down into her chair, while Mr. Schue began to write this weeks lesson on the board.


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello everyone! Here is a pretty small chapter. Doesn't give much detail, other than Santana's day as a Cheerio. I just want it to be known, I haven't done cheering since I was about six, so I don't really remember how the routines are or what they look like. I basically came up with something in my head, thought "yeah, thats something Sue would do" and used it. If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me, but please don't be mean about it.**

**Well, I'm shutting up now. Enjoy and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>"One, two. Three, four. Five, six. Seven, eight. One, two. Three, four. Five, six. Seven, eight. Again! One, two. Three, four. Five, six. Seven, eight." Santana counted over and over again as the rest of the squad continued the routine. It wasn't anything flashy or showy like when they did for Katy Perry, but it was full of flips and a two piece pyramid with someone in the middle doing a split, connecting the groups like a human bridge. It was dangerous, but it was the best routine they've done yet.<p>

As everyone got together and began to form the pyramids, Santana hesitatingly waited for her mark, where she would be hoisted up, and held high to build the bridge. Rick, one of the male Cheerio's, came up from behind her and grabbed her waist, getting ready to lift her up and toss her to the higher level so she could climb to the top. They had went over this time and time again, and had prepared for it before they officially decided to start. Santana had this down pat. Yet, when the same came to lift, she practically slapped Rick in the face in an attempt to get him away.

"What the hell?" Rick yelled over the music.

"Nothing! Lift me!" She ordered, trying to get her head back in the game. A few second later, Rick's hands were at her hips, lifting her in the air. She was supposed to reach up and grab the hands of team mates, who would help her make it to the top, but just like before, she was slapping Rick, shouting at him frantically. "Put me down! Put me down!"

As Rick dropped her to her feet, the music came to a halt, and her loud, arrogant voice spoke; booming from her red megaphone, "What is my hold up! Where is the bridge!"

"Sorry!" Santana called up, wincing as Coach Sylvester locked eyes with her.

"I don't want apologizes, Lopez, I want my God damn bridge! Now get your sandbags out of a knot and get on top!"

Santana took a deep breathe. She could either finish the routine and risk falling on her face, and injuring herself and the little thing growing inside her, or she could tell Coach Sylvester no and face her wrath. Santana honestly considered the first one. . . .

"Coach! I need to talk to you."

"Talking's for wimps!" She shouted over the megaphone.

"Come on, coach!"

Coach Sylvester sighed. "Make it quick."

Walking around the pyramids, Santana met Coach Sylvester at the bottom of the bleachers. "What's the matter, Lopez? Those plastic bags of ours nearly popped when I told you I'd be sticking you on top. Why the sudden change? Don't tell me you miss being the landing pad these buffoons."

"Absolutely not. I just . . . don't feel comfortable being thrown that high up and doing a split for that long."

"You didn't mention that when we were planning it out." Coach mentioned.

_That's because I didn't know I had a little creature destroying my body then_, Santana replied mentally. "That was before I realized I could slip and break my neck."

"Well, here's a tip: don't slip." Coach replied shortly.

"I'm not doing it." Santana said sternly, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm co-captain, and I have just as much as authority as you do. If I don't want to do it, I don't have to. There are twenty different girls here. We'll set one of them up to do it. Hell, have Becky do it!"

"All these girls are armatures compared to you and despite how much she wants to contribute to the squad, I'd never allow her to do something as dangerous as that. Why would I rather you do it over here? Well, there's two reasons bouncy boobs - one: I like her more than you. Two: you know your stuff. You've never fallen off a pyramid before and even if you did, you know the precautions on how to stay safe."

"I don't want to do it." Santana told her, holding her head high.

Coach Sylvester stared at her for a long moment before letting out a long breathe. "Look, this is what we're gonna do. We're gonna keep on practicing without the bridge for a week. By then, I expect whatever little breakdown your have to be over and you will climb up there and be the bridge, otherwise you can say bye-bye to your co-captain title. Got it?"

Santana swallowed hard. It had taken her four years to get to where she was, and she knew she wasn't going to give it up that easy. "Yes." She replied.

Lifting the megaphone, Coach Sylvester pointed it straight in Santana's face. "Now get back to work!" She told her.

Nodding, Santana went back to the floor. Sighing heavily, Santana got her head back in the game. "Alright, dismember! We're gonna do it again on my count. Ready? One, two. Three, four. Five, sex. Seven, eight."

Clapping her hands as she counted, Santana shouted the numbers over the music, watching as the squad did their thing. She smiled coolly as they finished the pyramids in little time, quite proud of her group.

She had one week to do something, otherwise all would be lost.


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello again my friends! I hope you're all enjoying it so far! From the comments I've been getting I'm gonna guess it's pretty good. This is another small chapter. I promise they're gonna be longer as time goes on. Anyhow, this is a Brittana chapter, so I'm sure those who ship them will like it. I'm not a big fan, but that's a totally different story. Any_whore_, I'll shut up now. Please enjoy and feel free to comment and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Santana hummed softly as her lips continued to smash up against Brittany's; the taste of cherry and vanilla lip-gloss slipped across her tongue as their kisses deepened. Moaning softly, Brittany ran her hand slowly down Santana's back, pulling her close, pushing their bodies together in an attempt to create a small amount of friction. They had been lying in Brittany's bed for almost two hours, touching and kissing since they had gotten home from school. They were still dressed in their Cheerio uniforms, though in truth that was barely anything at all.<p>

Santana did her very best at keeping her mind at ease, after all, nothing distracted her more from than world than messing around with Britt. Kissing her felt like, in Brittany's own words, pure sugary magic, and despite dealing with her hormones beginning to go up and down like a roller coaster ride, Santana still wanted to get a piece of that action.

Everything was going well until Brittany slipped one of her hands under the hem of Santana's shirt; her fingers grazing lazily over her stomach. She pulled away then, leaving Brittany to pout and whimper.

"Sorry," Santana quickly apologized as she sat up, fixing her ponytail.

"Is everything okay, San?" Brittany asked quietly, sitting up as well.

"What? Yeah, totally. I'm just bored, ya know? Kissing can only go so far. . . ." Santana lied.

"You've never gotten bored before." Brittany noted. Placing her hand on Santana's shoulder, Brittany smiled innocently. "If you don't wanna make out, we can do something else. How about five-finger moan? Or lollipop tester; that's my favorite!" When Santana didn't answer, Brittany decided to take manors into her own hands. "I know what we can do . . . Wrestle!"

Before Santana could say another word, Brittany pounced on her. Wrestling had been one of Santana's favorite types of foreplay - a fun way to get the heart pounding before the real action began. But Santana didn't want to wrestle today. Pushing her arms up, she held Brittany back, forcing her off.

"Stop it!" She ordered, moving to the edge of the bed. Brittany coward in the corner, her mouth ajar and eyes wide with confusion.

"I don't get it." She told Santana. "Is it me? Did I do something to make you angry?"

Santana sighed heavily. She hated making Brittany feel bad. A sad Brittany was one of the worst things in Santana's life. Well, until now. Still, she hated that her best friend and girlfriend blamed herself for almost everything. "No, B. It's not you." She told her softly.

"Then what's wrong? You never wanna play around anymore. We make out, sure, but no sex or teasing. Am I ugly? Because I was pretty when I looked in the mirror this morning."

Santana smiled sadly, turning to face her girlfriend. "You are the hottest piece of ass in all of William McKinley. Being with you is like a blessing, Britt. I just . . . I haven't been feeling well, is all."

"Oh." Brittany said, as if it were simple as that. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you." Santana half-lied.

"Santana, if you're sick, you're supposed to let me take care of you. That's what you do when you're in a couple. I took care of Artie when he got the flu. I fed him chicken soup and everything. Do you want me to cook for you? I'll put hot sauce in it; I know you love it."

Santana nearly missed the question. She was still focused on Brittany mentioning her ex boyfriend. She thought back to all those days of their secret lady kisses, and how she was the cause of their break up. She felt bad for what she did, but come on, you can't blame her all together. The little Wheelchair Wonder just couldn't give Brittany what she wanted like Santana could. Her stomach began to churn when she thought of that night not too long ago. If it wasn't for the damn cripple, she wouldn't been in this mess!

"I think I'm just gonna go home." She said, standing from the bed. "But I'll take a rain check." She told Brittany sweetly.

"I'll have to check to see the next time it rains then." Brittany spoke, her innocence showing once again.

Santana smiled calmly, kissing Brittany's cheek before she left the house. As she drove home, Santana pondered on the thought what life would've been like if Artie had never been in the picture. If she would've came out easily, if she and Brittany would've been together-together longer. Santana sighed, knowing one thing would've been for sure: she wouldn't have gotten jealous the night of the party, she wouldn't have stomped off drunkenly, and she wouldn't be sitting there with her head about to explode, trying to make a choice on what to do about the baby slowly growing in her belly.


	5. Chapter Four

**Hello everyone! I hope you're having a lovely week! Here is the next chapter. From this point on, things are gonna get longer, they're gonna get more angsty, I guess? A lot more drama filled. If I'm correct with my chapter counting, Sebastian should be joining us after this. Don't wanna say too much about that, but all I can say is that he's Sebastian; he's not gonna be very nice. Anywho, please enjoy and comment and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Santana crossed her legs, trying to ignore the hammering that Rachel and Blaine's singing was causing to her head. Class still had another ten minutes and her bladder felt like it was ready to explode. She tried being careful and not drink so much during her day, but either way, she was running to the bathroom almost every two hours.<p>

She sat quietly, impatiently waiting for the Sharpay and Ryan runner-ups to finish their song. Once they did, the rest of the Glee club clapped and Mr. Schue sprung from his seat, a large smile dancing across his face.

"Rachel, Blaine, thank you, that was great. That really fit the bill for this weeks lesson." He honored them.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue. And thank you Blaine for agreeing to be my partner for the lesson."

"Hey, it's no problem, Rachel. If it's not Kurt I'm singing with, then you're always my next choice."

Santana rolled her eyes as Rachel placed a hand over her heart, waving gay boy number two away, as if she could actually be humble for once. _Ha! Rachel Berry doesn't know the meaning of the word! _

"Alright, whose up next?" Mr. Schue asked. Santana raised her hand. "Alright, Santana, come on down."

"No, I'm not singing." She explained. "May I be excused?"

"Is there a problem?" Schue asked her with true seriousness.

"Yeah, there is," Santana began, but she was quickly cut off by Finn.

"Come on, Santana, the song wasn't _that_ bad!"

Santana narrowed her eyes at the freakishly tall senior. "One: Don't interrupt me. Two: Yes, it was. And three, I just wanna go to the bathroom."

"Didn't you go last period?" Kurt asked questioningly from the back.

Santana turned, giving him a dirty look. "Who are you? The Piss Police?"

"Santana!" Schue called for her attention. The last thing he needed was another useless argument. "Is it an emergency?"

"It is unless you wanna call the janitor down here to clean up a spill." She said, once again not holding the attitude back. Sighing, Mr. Schue wrote up the pass. As she hopped from her seat, Santana grabbed it giving a small little smirk to the group (mostly Kurt) as she left the room.

After making her way to the bathroom, Santana did her thing. She never understood why pregnant women have to pee so much, but boy, did she suddenly feel bad about cutting Quinn in line that one time. Sighing with utter relief, Santana went to wash her hands, then headed back to class. What she didn't expect was for Quinn herself to be leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"What? Did Berry decided to do an encore and you wanted to escape?" Santana joked, running her hands under the cold water.

"Not exactly," Quinn said lamely. "Mr. Schue sent me in here to check out you. You took a pretty long time."

Santana looked at Quinn from the mirror, her brow raised. Because Schue wasn't a total weirdo already, let's send another student to check on one student, because they're taking a bit too long in the bathroom. Santana rolled her eyes at the sheer stupidity "Well, you found me. Let's go back before he sends an actual search party for the two of us."

Shaking her hands in a failing attempt to try them, Santana took one last look in the mirror; she tried to ignore the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and focused more on the killer make up she did today.

"I know, Santana." Quinn said softly.

"Know what, Quinn?" Santana asked, obviously not paying attention.

"I know what you're trying to hide." Quinn said louder. This time Santana heard her, and their eyes locked through the mirror. For a split second Santana thought she had been caught, but lucky for her, Santana was a natural born liar. Pulling her eyes away, she looked down at her hands, admiring her nail work. "Don't worry," Quinn continued. "You're secret is safe with me."

"That's sweet, Quinn. I'll remember that when I actually have a secret."

"You don't have to do that," Quinn told her as she pushed herself off the wall. "Pretend like you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"That's funny, because I really don't." Santana moved from the sink and found herself face to face with the blonde angel.

"The tiredness, the lack of eating during lunch, the massive amount of bathroom visits. And all the other things, I've witnessed. I'm not dumb, Santana, I've seen it all before; hell, I've lived it before."

"So what? Just because I'm tired and have to take a piss once and a while, there's obviously something up? I'm tired, because I've been messing around with Britt all night. No one in their right mind would eat the school food, and guess what, Fabray, when you gotta go, you gotta go."

Pushing her friend aside, Santana hurried to the door. Once to was open and was she practically home free, when Quinn said the one thing she had been dreading from the start.

"Does the father know?"

There was a halt in her breathing and for a moment, Santana thought she was going to faint. "F-father?" She repeated.

"The father, Santana. The father of the baby you're carrying. Does he know?"

"Again, I have no idea what you're even talking about. I'm a lesbian, Quinn! You know this. The whole school knows it. Fuck! The whole state probably knows it by now. Why the hell would there be a father - why the hell would I be 'with child'?"

Quinn stood strong with her arms firmly placed across her chest. Despite her American Girl looks, Quinn would always have a mean bite to her. "I don't know, Santana; that's your baggage, not mine. But if I can give you any soft of advice, it would be to tell him. The father - the actual father. You don't want to wind up like me in a web full of lies, in a sorry attempt to save your own ass."

Santana's hand clutched the door handle as she struggled to find words. She usually had such a fast wit and a sharp tongue, yet lately, she's been finding it harder and harder to make excuses for anything.

"Look, Quinn, I'm going to say this once and only once: There is no father. I'm not with child. Whatever it is you think I'm going through right now, forget it. I'm not like you and I never will be. So why don't you just do me the favor, forget any of this ever happened, stick your advice where the sun don't shine, and leave me alone, unless it has to do with Glee or cheer. Got? Great. Bye-bye now."

With that said, Santana ran out of the school. She didn't care of Mr. Schue wrote her up for leaving class early or if Coach was gonna have her head for missing a day. She needed to be home. She needed to be alone. And she needed to figure out what the fuck she was going to do and soon.


	6. Chapter Five

**Hey y'all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. For those of you wondering, you'll finally get to see Sebastian! Now as I said before, you may not exactly _like_ him. I mean, come on. It's Seb. He's not that nice of a guy... Annnnnywho. Read&Review!**

* * *

><p>Santana paced back and forth, going over her options. She could tell him and ask him what they should do. She could keep it to her self and terminate it. She could tell him that she's going to terminate it, because despite him being the father, it's still the mother's choice. Or she could have the damn thing and not tell him. After all, what were the odds he'd find out? Santana groaned, knowing that regardless of them living in different towns, he was bound to find out sooner or later.<p>

_Keep it? Don't keep it? Keep it? Adoption? _Santana's brain was ready to implode with all the thoughts running through it. She was eighteen, already signed up to go to junior college, and then find her way to New York after that. Being a mother didn't fit into that plotline. Besides, she hated kids. They were annoying and disrespectful. Hell! She even hated kids when she was a kid! Keeping it was totally out of the question.

There was still adoption, though. In about eight months or so this thing would be out of her, then it would be the state's problem. Yeah, there were all those horror stories about kids that don't get adopted and are put into the foster system, but that doesn't mean anything! They can't _all_ be true, besides, the baby would totally pick up her looks, and all parents want cute, attractive babies!

But that was still months away. Eight agonizingly long months, full of sickness, body changes, and tons of other changes. Santana caught herself in the mirror. She wasn't ready to let her fantastic bod go to waste, because of a baby. Especially not after everything she went through to make it that perfect! And what about her breast? Who the hell knew what would happen with the implants the pregnancy changes could cause. She was still young, after all. Whether she kept the baby or not the pregnancy could cause enough damage to her - physically and mentally. After all, just look what happened to Quinn!

Santana shivered at the thought of losing her mind like Quinn did or falling into one of those crazy categories of depression or whatever that mothers go through after having a baby.

Groaning loudly, Santana flopped back onto her bed. She was always such a smart person. How could she let this happen to herself? It was utterly shocking how one night could cause months of pain and annoyance.

Flipping her phone open, she scrolled down, finding his name. What was the worst thing that could happen? Not like he had to actually do anything. And like Quinn said, he did deserve to know. He did kinda have something to do with it.

Pressing enter, Santana held the phone to her ear, waiting for him to pick up. She was glad he did, because the last thing she wanted was to be one of those creepy girls who call time and time again until the guy gets back to her.

"Hey," She breathed, hearing his snaky, yet polite voice. "Are you free? We need to talk."

* * *

><p>"Well, I knew I'd be hearing from a member of the William McKinley glee club sooner or later, but I never imagined it to be a female." Sebastian smiled dashingly as he leaned back in his chair. Since she didn't want him to come to her house (God forbid her parents overhear) and she didn't want to pay his dorm a visit, the Lima Bean was the next best thing. He kept her waiting over fifteen minutes, and when he finally showed, his signature smirk seemed almost glued to his thin, white boy lips of his. "How are you, Ms. Lopez? Long time no see."<p>

"Ditto, Smythe. And I've been worst." Santana paused for a moment. "Actually, that's a lie. I've never been worst."

"Awe, poor you. Anything I can help? Though I say that strictly to be polite. I highly doubt there's anything I can do for you. We chase exactly chase the same group of people, if you know what I mean." Sebastian chuckled softly, his piercing white teeth shining.

"Actually, I do, and there is." Looking on both side, Santana leaned in, lowing her voice slightly. "I need to talk to you about night of the party. The one at your house."

Sebastian groaned, pinching the bridge of his noise. "God, please don't remember me of that night. Flashes of light, so much beer, and Hummel's stupid squeaky voice yapping on and on. Does he even have balls?"

"I wouldn't really know. Look, we spent the night together and we forgot to use a condom. Normally I'm on the pill, but a lot of stuff went down, and I was stressed, and I forgot."

Sebastian raised his hand, shushing her. "Look, do you mind just getting to the point. Beside as much as I just love girl chat, there's a hottie over there and I wanna get to it before anyone else can."

Santana looked over her shoulder, seeing exactly who Sebastian was talking about. He was short with brown hair and high cheek bones. Santana thought she'd smack him for wanting to cut their conversation short to get a quick fuck.

"The point is you got me pregnant that night." Santana whispered through her teeth.

Sebastian paused for a moment as Santana's words crept into his cerebellum. Santana thought the little meerkat was actually going to cut the shit and be serious, but instead, he laughed.

"Okay, what is so funny!" Santana half-shouted.

"The thought that you . . . and I . . . that's rich, Lopez!" Clearing his throat, Sebastian sat straight, fixing his composer. "Look, I was so plastered, I hardly remember my entire _week_, let alone one night. Now, come on, tell me, did Kurt put you up to this? Because I must say, it's rather impulsive and not well though-out. You'd think a fellow gay kid would think of a better way of corruption."

"No one put me up to this and no one is trying to corrupt you!" Santana urged. "That night we were both drunk and upset. We fucked. And now I'm pregnant."

"Impossible."

"Why? Because you're gay? So am I, jackass." Santana sighed, rubbing her temples slowly. "Look," she continued. "I didn't come here to argue. I came here to tell you, because you deserve to know."

Sebastian leaned forward, his voice as smooth as butter. "Look, Santana, I feel for you, I do. Teen pregnancy is a horrible thing to go through, and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone, but if you actually are pregnant, it's not mine. And if I can give you any advice, I'd get rid of it as soon as possible. After all, you're young and have a pretty good singing voice. Why waste that all for a baby who you don't even know who the father is."

"Sebastian," She began.

"I don't know if you're doing this for attention or for money or whatever, but pointing fingers is a bad game to play Santana, and even worst with me. So why don't you just go on home now?"

Santana sat silently, putting his words and their meanings together in her mind. Did he really play the gold digger card? Santana was low, but faking a pregnancy for money? Part of her wanted to flip the table over and pound his face in like it was play dough!

Santana opened her mouth to speak, but Sebastian cut her off. "Look, if you leave now, I promise this will stay between us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a nice piece of meat to chase." Sebastian stood up from his chair, his eyes set on his new target.

Santana clenched her teeth, her nails digging deep into her coffee cup, almost popping the top off it. "You . . . _la mentira, monstruo molesto, mal mamadas poco!_" Santana said through her teeth. Her eyes blazed with wild fire as he shook off her words.

"Sorry, I didn't take Spanish." He told her, like it was nothing. "French is more my style."

"Well, allow me to translate. You are an evil little cocksucking monster, with an annoying face and prick worthy smile. If you don't want be a man and admit you knocked me up, so be it, but don't you _dare_ accuse me of making it up for money! Unlike you, Sebastian Smythe, I have morals. They may have been bent and twisted over the years, but I still have them. While you, you have nothing, but your daddies money and your perfect little smile to hide behind. Now you can stick with your little story and sing along with Shaggy swearing it wasn't you, but I have proof it was and that proof is _growing_ _inside of me_! So I hope you enjoy that fact and you sleep well at night, and if I can add one last thing - right now, Kurt Hummel has _ten times_ the amount of balls as you do!"

Lifting up her freezing cold coffee, Santana ripped the cap off and tossed it straight into Sebastian's face. He stood stunned, along with the rest of the people in the room. She had just admitted she was pregnant to over twenty different strangers, but at this point, she didn't care.

"Why don't you go home, little boy? Because that's how we get shit down in Lima Heights Adjacent!"

Grabbing her back, Santana rushed out of the café, leaving Sebastian and his ignorance behind. So caught up with the emotions (embarrassment, anger, emptiness, just to name a few), Santana missed a crucial point as she scurried away. Kurt and Blaine had been sitting in the corner, drinking coffee, witnessing it all.


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey guys! Soooooo I hope you enjoy this chapter. You get to see how Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn start working together and become a little evil. Also, Santana makes a pretty big decision. Please read&review and please, please, please tell me what you think, what you don't like; if you think I should make it a Brittana fic or a Sebana fic. Tell some something! Ahhh! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The hallway was filled with chatter during passing time several days later. Santana kept to herself, grabbing books necessary for her next class from her locket. It was a slow day so far, and she figured if she could hold on for the next few periods, and survive cheer practice, she would be home free. Slamming the metal door, she nearly jumped at the slight of Kurt leaning against the locker beside hers; a simple smile sat across his lips, and his eyes which seemed to shine in the light.<p>

"Hello, Santana." He greeted her.

"What's up, Hummel?" She asked.

"Lovely day we're having, isn't it?"

Santana cocked her head to the side, wondering whether he was stating the obvious or asking her a simple question. "Um, sure. Whatever." Grabbing her bag, she left the lockers and headed on to class. Hummel was close in toe.

"So, I was thinking, why don't you and I go shopping later?" Santana stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. "Just the two of us." He continued.

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. You just have such a great taste in clothes and since I am, well, who I am, I thought, why not have a little girl on girl bonding time? Maybe get a facial? With all the sleeping in class you've been doing, you can sure use one. You know, to get rid of the bags from under your eyes."

Santana rolled her eyes at the comment. He was probably right, but that doesn't mean he had to point it out.

"As exciting and practically mind numbing as that sounds Hummel, I'm gonna have to pass. But feel free to invite Mercedes or Tina to take my place; I'm sure they'd just love to hear all about your facial expertise."

With that said, Santana left Kurt in the hallway as she made her way to class. Pulling out his phone, Kurt pressed speed dial number three and waited for him to answer. "She didn't take the bait. Go for plan B."

* * *

><p>Santana wiggled her pen aimlessly between her middle and pointer finger, tapping each end against her notebook as she watched her teacher explain the latest equation up on the board. She hated her math class, but whatever helped her graduate, she figured. Caught in a day-dream about being alone on a beach with Brittany, who was wearing nothing but a coconut shell bra, Santana jumped at the bell, flinging her pen three rows over.<p>

She intended on just forgetting about it, since it was just a pen, when a small shadow appeared, casting over her. Blaine stood with a gentle smile, his hand extended towards her, and inside was her pen.

"Thanks." She ventured out, grabbing it as she stood from her desk.

"Santana, wait up!" Blaine called as he followed her out of the room. "I was wondering if you were doing anything later."

"Sorry, Anderson, you're cute, but you're not exactly my type." She told him, slipping her pen back to pocket of her backpack.

"Not like that," Blaine laughed. "I was hoping we could do a duet for glee. You're voice is phenomenal and I thought it would blend great with mine." Santana, who though listening, continued to hurry down the hallway. Blaine sped up, doing his best to keep up with her. "So, what do you say?"

"I'm flattered, curly top, I really am. I mean, usually if you're going to sing it's either with your boyfriend, your twin sister wannabe or with the microphone itself. I'm glad you decided to give showing other peoples talents a chance."

"So it's a yes?" Blaine's smiled beamed widely. _As if_, Santana thought to herself.

"It's a no. Sorry, I have better things to do than blend my voice with yours, though thanks for the compliment."

Blaine stopped walking then, watching as Santana wiggled her hips and tossed her ponytail carelessly as she kept on walking. Leaning against the lockers, he folded his arms across his chest half-smiling.

"I really though we'd get her with that one." He mentioned softly. "Plan C?"

Quinn, who was finishing unloading her backpack, shut her locker door and came to her feet. "Plan C." She confirmed.

* * *

><p>Sighing deeply, Santana pressed the hot towel on the back of her neck, moaning softly as it began to sooth her hard muscles. It had been a hard practice, full of yelling, counting, and slits, along with getting chewed out by Coach Sylvester on how awful the pyramids look without the bridge connecting them. She wanted nothing more than to just remain in the locker room, alone, with no one to bother her.<p>

"I thought I'd find you here." Santana cursed herself. _Way to jinx it, Lopez!_

Santana looked over to find Quinn standing in the door way, a knowing smirk playing on her lips.

"Well, aren't you smart. What's up, Fabray? Looking to fulfill some lesbian locker room fantasy?"

"Not exactly." Quinn replied lazily. Stepping forward, Quinn opened the door wide enough for not only Kurt, but Blaine also to walk in, before shutting it behind her.

Santana shifted on the bench, watching them carefully. They formed a small line in front of her, with the two boys at each end and Quinn in the middle.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Santana asked, trying to look each in the eye at once.

"This is an intervention, Santana." Quinn told her. "We all know what you're hiding and we want to help you."

"You people are crazy, I'm out of here." Santana stood, pulling the towel off, placing it in her locker before shutting it quickly.

"We know you're pregnant, Santana." Blaine said softly.

"And how exactly did you come across this information, huh? Talk to Quinn? Listen to her fartbain notions? This is ridiculous."

"We were there, Santana." Kurt explained slowly. "At the Lima Bean. We heard everything you said and even watched as you threw your coffee in Sebastian's face. Though I must say, completely off topic, fantastic aim."

"You . . . You were there?" Santana stumbled back, her eyes never leaving Kurt's. Blaine nodded softly, pointing his eyes to the ground to hide his guilt. "So what? Did you ask around? See who else had figured it out? How the hell did the three of you end up together in this?"

Quinn held her head high, stepping forward slightly. "I overheard them mentioning it and I told them my theories. After that, we decided to take matters into our own hands. Santana, we want to help you."

"That's sweet, Barbie, but news flash: I can handle myself. I did when I told Sebastian; just ask Gay One and Two."

"Whatever he said to piss you off, just ignore it, San." Blaine pleaded.

"He's right, Santana. Sebastian has been a prick since say one. I can only imagine what he said to you that would've pissed you off so bad."

"Oh, you know, the usual things a man says to the woman he's knocked up. That it's not his, that I'm out to get him for his money, and I should 'get rid of it' as soon as possible." Santana kicked the locker below hers angrily. Sebastian's words replied in her head that night, causing her to lose even that couple of hours she had before the morning sickness kicked in. She hated him with a fiery passion and was certain to make a voodoo doll of him in the next couple of days.

"It's not worth it, Santana, you don't need him." Quinn said sympathetically.

"Says you. You had two guys helping you out. I got no one!"

"You have us." Blaine stepped up, his voice calm, yet stern.

"And the rest of the Glee club. After all, we were there for Quinn when she needed up. We'll do the same for you."

Santana looked upon those three with worrisome eyes. They had no idea what she was going though, yet they were ready and willing to help. Grabbing her backpack, Santana tossed it over her shoulder.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need anyone's else, and the Glee club wont be finding out. No one will. I'm getting an abortion later this afternoon, so if there's anything you'd like to say, feel free to say it now, otherwise it'll be falling onto deaf ears." The three were silent. "No? Good."

Pushing past them, Santana opened the door and was just about to step out when Quinn, the leader of the trio, spoke. "I hope you're happy, Santana." She said. She didn't mean it as a treat. She didn't say it with anger or hate, or even apologetic. She just said it with meaning. "With your decision. I hope you're happy."

Closing her eyes, Santana forced herself out of the locker room. As she made her way to her car, he thought of what Quinn had said and silently hoped for the same thing.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hey everyone. So, before you read, please let me just say that I've never been to a planned parenthood or an abortion clinic, but I went on _countless_ websites, and this is basically what I got from it. If you think I went too far, please tell me; or if you think I hit the nail on the head, please do that too. Either way, please comment and tell me what you think. Five comments a chapter would be _HEAVEN _for me, so if you could please take three seconds to send me your opinion, that would be awwwwwwesome! Anyway, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana sat silently as she waited for the nurse to call her name. She was oddly shocked by how natural and open the abortion clinic looked. It wasn't dark and scary, like most people imagine it to be, or empty and drab like it's featured in movies or TV. It was bright and had colorful painted halls, comfy seats and magazines to read if whatever talk show they had playing wasn't getting your attention. Santana figured they had done that on purpose, to make the women feel more comfortable and at home.<p>

That was the last thing Santana wanted to feel. She didn't want to know that they were there for her, and that they were gonna take it slow and be as pleasurable as possible. Nothing about this situation was pleasurable! All she wanted was for it to just be over and done with.

The minutes seemed like hours, and Santana tried not to think about what she was really doing. Her entire life, she had been pro-choice. She couldn't count the amount of times she had said if ended up like Quinn, she would've terminated straight away, without dealing with all the drama and trouble before hand. She tried to remember abortion wasn't murder and that woman have the choice. She tried not to think of what the baby would look like if it were fully born or if it would have her eyes or Sebastian's. If it's skin would be like hers, or a bit lighter, and if it would be a boy or girl. She tried over and over again to think about something else, but she couldn't help it. After all, when you're in this type of ordeal, what do you think about?

Certainly not rainbows, ponies, and sunshine.

"Lopez?" A voice called from across the room. She was a large black woman, wearing a plan blue smock and white crocks. "Santana? Santana Lopez?"

"That's me." Santana spoke up, her throat dry as dirt.

"Come with me, honey." The nurse told her softly. Santana took once last deep breathe, using every muscle in her body to get her legs to work, and stood from the cushioning chair, following the nurse into the room. "Take a seat, baby." She pointed her hand towards a small round table, taking one of the open seats.

Santana sat carefully, keeping her hands in her jacket pocket.

"Alright, Santana, I'm just gonna ask you a few questions, alright?" Santana answered with a simple nod. "Now, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Um, about a month and a half ago." Santana admitted quietly.

"And when did you realize you were pregnant?" The nurse asked, jotting Santana's answers down.

"About three weeks ago." She answered.

The nurse nods slowly, writing that down as well. She asked her several more questions, mostly about her sexual occasions, if she had been raped, in which she would have to file a police report, as well as about her medical history, questions about the father's medical history. Santana answered as much as she could, though she was quickly grasped that the more she told, the smaller she felt.

"Alright, now that the paperwork is finished, it's time to really talk." The nurse sighed heavily, closing her folder, pushing it away slowly. "Now, have you thought about it, Santana? _Really_ thought about it? Because this is a big thing, honey. Most people take it in stride, but getting an abortion is life changing."

"I have thought about it and," Santana paused for a second. She had thought of it, she really did. To her, it was her only option. "I just can't see myself doing anything but this."

"Alright, honey. Just remember though, once it's done, it can't be undone. Now, I wanna go over a list of side effects. After the abortion, you may deal with some heavy bleeding and pain for a short while. If you're feeling ill or have a fever, you may have an infection. We're gonna give you some pain killers and regular medicine to clear up any bad bacteria. We also have a list of doctors and psychiatrist who are here to help incase you suddenly feel the need to harm yourself, or if you just want someone to talk to. There's also a list of pills you can talk to your doctor about taking if you fall into the legal of depression."

"Gee, you people really make it sound like a fun experience." Santana remarked. She tried not to think of getting depressed or needing to call someone to help her.

"Honey pie, this isn't something to joke about." The nurse said softly. "Yes, an abortion is a very serious operation, and sometimes can be dramatic, but we are gonna do everything we can to take care of you. It's your decision and it always will be. Now, I'm obligated to ask if you're a hundred percent sure. Once we start, it's too late to stop."

"I'm ready." Santana told her, all too quickly.

The nurse sighed again, pulling the folder back, flipping back several sheets of paper, she handed it to Santana. "Just sign at the dotted line. It explains that we are not liable if something happens or if you get ill from the abortion. Please keep in mind we are professionals, and this is only what the state demands you sign."

Taking the pen from her, Santana pressed it against the paper, ready to script her name away. Once it was there, all would be underway and the nurse would take her to get prepped for the operation. She would no longer be pregnant and all her problems would vanish in a flash. That's what she wanted all along. And yet, she couldn't get her hand to move. It just stayed there, stabbing the paper harshly with the pen, creating a small, yet deep crater of unused ink.

"Santana?" The nurse called her name, noticing her pause. Santana wanted to speak, to move, to sign her name, but she just couldn't. "Honey, I know this is a lot. Maybe you'd like to be left a lone for a few minutes." She offered.

Pushing the paper away, Santana tossed the pen across the table. "I can't do this," She announced, before practically leaping from her chair. The nurse called her name again, but Santana didn't answer. Hurrying out of the room, Santana walked as fast as she could out of the building, running only once her car was in sight. Opening the door, she took her place behind the steering wheel, and closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the string of tears as they burn her eyes. Having cried so much already, it was beginning to become painful.

It didn't take long for those little tears to form into larger ones, that began to fall faster and faster, as Santana cried out in agony. Reaching up, she smashed her fist against the wheel, shaking it angrily. She hated that she was in this situation, and worst of fall, she hated that she couldn't even allow herself to take the easy way out.

She sat there for a good two hours, weeping and shouting, until she finally became quiet. Pulling her phone out, Santana flipped through it, searching for the name. Once she found it, she pressed send and waited.

"Are you busy?" She chocked into the phone, trying to clear her throat as best as she could. "Look, I really need to see you, so if you're not doing anything-" Quinn cut her off, giving her the answer. Nodding, Santana replied back, telling her she'd be there in a few minutes. Breathing deeply, Santana started the engine, took a second to get it together (at least a little bit), and headed for the Fabray residence.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hey guys! So this chapter is pretty small, but I promise there will be more soon! The next chapter _will_ be Sebastian chapter! I promise he hasn't gone anyway. Again, please read&review!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, San, talk to me." Quinn urged for the umpteenth time since Santana had arrived at her house. She could tell there was something seriously wrong when Santana called her right out of the blue, especially after she made it very clear she didn't want her help. She had been lying face down on Quinn's bed, refusing to look up or talk for almost a half an hour. "If you didn't want to talk, why did you come over?" Santana remained silent. "You have a bed at home, you could've moped there. Why did you come to me?"<p>

Quinn waited a long moment, sighing impatiently at Santana's stubbornness. She knew the right thing was to wait and let Santana open up herself, but this was getting boring, beginning to grow on Quinn's nerves.

"Fine." She said. "Don't talk. I'm gonna go downstairs for a snack. Enjoy wallowing."

Quinn turned, taking about three steps before Santana finally spoke up. "Don't leave me!" She begged softly, lifting her head from Quinn's pillow.

Walking back, Quinn plopped herself on the corner of her bed, and placed her hand on Santana's shin, rubbing it slowly, trying to sooth her. "Come on, San, tell me what's up."

"I couldn't do it," Santana spoke softly - too soft for weak to hear.

"What?"

"I couldn't do it." Santana repeated, a bit louder. Again, it fell to deaf ears.

"You what?"

"I COULDN'T DO IT!" Santana shouted, sitting up. "What are you, hearing impaired? Jesus!" Taking a deep breath, Santana lifted her chin, trying to find the courage to tell Quinn everything. "I chickened out." She admitted. "I was so close. I went to the abortion clinic, and was just about to sign the waver when I. . . ." She shook her head, new tears already beginning to form in her eyes.

"You what, Santana?" Quinn asked gently.

"I ran!" Santana half-shouted. "I just . . . I couldn't do it. God, I'm so fuckin' weak!"

Scooting over, Quinn pulled Santana close, rubbing her back softly as she let Santana cry on her shoulder, wetting her sweater. "No, you're not, Santana. You're not weak at all!"

"Of course I am!" Santana argued.

"Why? Because you couldn't get rid of your baby? This is _your_ baby, Santana. It's apart of you."

Santana shifted over, pushing herself off her friends shoulders. "God, please stop start sipping out your anti-feminist Christian crap. It's hard enough as it is, I don't need to know what Jesus thinks!"

"I'm not saying it because of being Christian, Santana, I'm saying it because it's true. That thing growing inside of you is a fetus, and soon it's gonna keep growing and growing until it's a baby. A baby that's a piece of you and a piece of Sebastian. A beauty bouncing new born life form. It's a gift! A miracle!"

"Please . . . Shut up." Santana held her head in her hands, slowly beginning to regret choosing Quinn's house to go to. "Look, I'm scared, okay? Scared of what people will say when they find out and scared what my parents will do." Turning back, Santana looked Quinn dead in the eyes. "I'm scared to end up like you!"

Quinn held her gaze for a moment, before pulling away with a sad glint stuck in her eyes. Santana didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but it was true. After everything Quinn had gone through during her pregnancy and even afterwards, Santana couldn't bare having the same fate.

"You won't be me," Quinn told her, turning to face her once more. "You're stronger than me, Santana. Stronger than anyone! You can do this. You can handle having that baby, and in the end, if you give him or her up for adoption, you won't lose yourself like I did."

"How do you know?" Santana asked miserably, her voice cracked and her eyes were red, heavy from the tears that sat in the corners, ready to fall.

"Because you're you." Quinn answered simply. "As broken as you may be, you're still one of the strongest people I know."

"I can't stand up like you did. I can't go to school and deal with the looks and the bullying."

"You can and you will." Quinn announced, as if it were just that easy. "Because now you have a whole new reason for fighting back." She added with a smile breaking across her face.

Santana closed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall. Reaching forward, Quinn brushed them away. Pulling her arms up, Santana wrapped them around her stomach, looking down at her small abdomen.

"So this is it. I'm actually going to have it." Santana said aloud. She wasn't really speaking to Quinn at this point, it was mostly to her-self. She had a small urge to pinch herself, wondering if this could all just be a strange, horrible dream.

But it wasn't and she knew that. Deep, deep down, she knew this was her reality.

"It's gonna be okay, Santana." Quinn placed a hand upon her shoulder.

Nodding, Santana rest her head back on Quinn's shoulder, and let her friend comfort her. Even in the smallest amounts, Santana was happy she wasn't totally alone.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hey guys! So here is the Seb!chapter I promised. You get a little insight into the world of Sebastian Smythe that I have created. Also! You finally get a glimpse of Dave Karfosky! How I love that man. Have since season two. Totally gonna marry Max Adler... Annnnnnnywhoooo. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read&review!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian sighed, pulling his sun glasses off lazily as he entered his home. He wasn't exactly happy about being with there, but he promised his mother after she had enrolled him at Dalton that he could come home every other weekend. And until his father stopped fucking around in whichever country he was in this time, and took charge of the house and his trust fund, Sebastian stood straight, put on a smile no mother could resist, and kept mommy-dear at ease.<p>

"Ma?" He called, his voice echoing in the house. "Your bouncing baby boy is home." He added, pulling his jacket off, tossing it carelessly onto the couch.

Seconds later Herman, his mothers butler appeared, his mouth forming a thin line as he approached. "Hello, Young Master," He greeted him like always. Sebastian always found it somewhat pretentious that his mother actually had a butler, but what could he say? She was an old fashioned rich woman.

"Hello, Herman." Sebastian replied, watching as Herman took his coat from the couch, hanging it up on the coat rack.

"How was school, sir? _Fulfilling_ as always?"

"Nice choice of words, Herman. I take it mother isn't home to hear such a retort?" Sebastian smirked wildly. Through the years, Herman had been one of the few who didn't take his coming out as some kind of tragedy. He was always aware of Sebastian's wild side, and had loyally kept it between the two of them, which Sebastian took to heart.

"No, she is not."

"Lemme guess, spa?" Sebastian chuckled lightly. "When will she be returning?"

"In about three days, sir." Said Herman. "She has gone one a weekend long retreat with the fellow ladies in town."

"And she decided to take this retreat the weekend I was coming home?" Sebastian knew how dimwitted his mother could be, but she had never missed a weekend with him.

"She sends her regrets, sir, but she said it was vitally urgent."

"When is going to the spa not urgent to her? Forget it, I'll be up in my room. Oh, and if mother calls, tell her I'm unavailable."

Taking two steps at a time, Sebastian rushed off to his bedroom, pulling off his Dalton jacket and tie before flipping back onto his king sized bed. He was used to being alone, and yet, the feeling stung slightly. Closing his eyes, Sebastian took a long, deep breath, trying to still his thoughts in his head. The past week had been a total train wreck. His guidance councilor was totally up his ass about his grades, his father called him, which was rare, about wanting to fly him back to France for his final year, Warbler practice was just _brutal_, with Nick and Thad fighting over the latest solo, and Dominic thumbing over his stupid fat two left feet in the dance moves.

And to top it off, Santana had to come and visit him with her cockamamie pregnancy scheme. Man, he knew the girl played dirty, but that was pushing the limit. Everything she said to him before she threw coffee in his face to confirm it? Not only did he not get a date with that Freshmen hottie, but had had to leave the damn café with a wet, cold shirt and smelling of coffee; and not even in the good way!

Okay, so many he lied a bit. Maybe he did remember that night, but that was his punishment for what had happened? After dealing with Kurt for almost the whole night, he thought a simple fuck would've made him feel better. Who cared if it was a girl? As long as it was wet, and tight, and safe, Sebastian personally didn't give ten fucks about what he put his dick inside. But then after what Santana said, it was apparently _not _safe.

Come on, though! Him? Knocking someone up? Sure, he could do some pretty impressive things with his penis, but getting a girl pregnant? It was total grade A bullshit. Besides, he knew what kind of girl Santana was. Someone who slept around and had as much fun as possible, just like him. She wouldn't have been dumb enough to forget to take her pill. Lesbian or not, she took precautions, just like he did when he fucked a dude.

Groaning from the lack physical activities, Sebastian shifted his thoughts to a less dark and gloomy subject and onto one that was more interesting; such as what he would be doing tonight. It was Friday night after all, and it wasn't like he could just sit at home, reading a book or studying. Get real! He was Sebastian Smythe! A party boy! A rich kid with no worries. Hanging around wasn't something he did.

He needed to get down, get drunk, and just dance his problems away. Of course, it sounded lamer than it actually was. Something about alcohol and music just blended so well with Sebastian, to the point where he figured if he wanna ever gonna marry, it'd be to either Captain Morgan or Jack Daniels. It had been a long week; no, scratch that, a long _month_, and Sebastian needed, nay! _Deserved_ to get wild, and crazy!

Looking up, he checked the clock on his nightstand. It was still pretty early, but he didn't mind getting a head start on freshening up. Rolling off the bed, Seb headed for the shower. Tonight, he was gonna chill with the big boys, which meant only one thing: he was going to _Scandals_!

* * *

><p>The lights flicked and the music boomed as Sebastian watched over a dozen men dance to the beat. Some were old, in the late thirties, maybe even forties, and others were younger, like him, maybe a little bit older. They were a good looking group, that he couldn't deny, but no one seemed to peck his interest, or at least not yet. All he could do was sit at the bar for over an hour and a half, drink and listen to the smooth sounds of techno and hit dance songs from the seventies and eighties.<p>

He figured he'd wait a little while longer before picking up one of the younger looking dancers. He already had picked one out. He was short, but muscular, with sandy blonde hair and some pretty good moves. He could move his hips swiftly to the beat, and Sebastian's mind begin to drift onto the thought of what else those hips could do.

"Why don't you take a picture?" A soft, sarcastic voice said on Sebastian's right. Seb smiled, not even having bothering to turn his head. He knew exactly who the voice belong to. "It might last longer." He continued.

"Sounds like a perfect idea." He announced, pulling his eyes away the dance floor, looking over to the young man sitting beside him at the bar. "Have a camera I can barrow?"

Dave snorted, taking a swig of his Miller Lite. After being a regular at the bar, he got used to being around Sebastian's snarkiness, his rushing hormones, and his pure, utterly annoying bluntness towards just about everything. He thought he was just some regular, horny teenage boy, until he learned how much he wanted to get into Blaine Anderson's pants. He thought it was just some crush, until he saw how much of an ass he was to Kurt over it. Sebastian was a home-wrecker, and although his dad taught him not to judge someone you don't know personally, Dave had no intention of becoming buddy-buddy with this free-speaking man-whore.

"How are you, Davie? Haven't see you in a while." Sebastian stated, turning his attention back to the bar.

"I've been busy, Smythe." He said simply. "But thanks for noticing." He added sweetly, mocking flirtation.

"Of course I've noticed. How I could not? I mean, not like anyone else in here looks like they've just come back from a chop shop." Leaning in closer, Sebastian lowed his voice, not so much to a whisper, but enough that Dave would actually have to listen to hear it. "Word of advice: the denim jacket and baseball cap is getting pretty old."

"Is that so?" Dave sighed, not really interested in anything Sebastian had to say.

"You're a smart, handsome young man; despite being a bit on the heavy side. Shake it up a bit!" Turning back to the dance floor, he looked around, pointing out all the different guest rocking to the music. "Look around you. No one is gonna come up and flirt with an unstylish bear-cub." Turning back, he leaned in close, smiling attractively as he spoke. "Would it really kill you to wear some nice Levi jeans and a shirt that fits your body?"

"That all depends: if I get hit on guys like you, I just might."

Sebastian leaned back, laughing as he placed a hand over his heart. "Ouch. Now, that really hurt, Davie. Or should I call you, Karofsky, since you're into the last name thing?"

"You could just not call me at all. I think that's the best thing you could do."

Sebastian laughed again, thinking nothing of what Dave was actually saying. Something about how Dave carried himself and didn't take shit remind Sebastian of himself, and he liked that in a guy. "I like you." He admitted.

"Yeah, well, you like everyone." Dave sighed, taking another sip of his beer.

"On the contrary! There are many people I don't like. I don't like my math teacher. I don't like criers. I don't like homophonic assholes. There's a whole list of things, K." Scooting over, Sebastian pressed his lips against Dave's ear, whispering softly. "Why don't we get out of here and talk about the things I do like?"

"Ugh! No thanks!" Dave cried, pulling away as he rubbed his ear slowly, trying to wipe away any spit Sebastian had left there.

"Come on, you can't play hard to get forever. Dance with me."

"I don't dance." Said Dave in a stubbornly manor.

"Oh bullshit! I've seen you dance. Whether it's by yourself or with the freaks who just come here to _socialize_."

"Hey!" Dave shouted defensively. "I'm one of those freaks, alright."

"Not when I'm done with you, you won't."

Dave rolled his eyes, saying nothing. He made him sick how confident Sebastian could be. In a small amount, he envied the guy. If only he could be that okay with himself. . . .

"I'll pass." He replied at least.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sebastian turned back to the dance floor, searching until he found the blonde little hip shaker. "Suit yourself." He breathed, narrowing his eyes as a sexy smirk formed on his lips. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a nice piece of ass practically calling my name. _Au revoir_!"

Leaving Dave at the bar, Sebastian took his place on the dance floor. Dave tried not to watch as Sebastian did his thing, fitting in perfectly with the seen as he danced with the handsome stranger. _Damn rich kid_, Dave thought to himself, turning back to the bar. _Little bitch makes everything seem so easy!_ Shaking his head, Dave finished off his beer before heading out of the club. Tonight had been a dud and figured next week would be better. Getting in his truck, he pulled his jacket off and tossed it in the back, leaving the club and Sebastian behind.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hey guys! So, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter with Sebastian. I'm sad to say he won't be seen again for several more chapters, but I promise after that, he'll become a regular. Anywho, please enjoy this chapter. It's a bit dramatic, at least that's what my beta said. Please Read&review! **

* * *

><p>Santana kept her head low, trying not to think about what she was going to do. It was one of the hardest decisions she had to make (aside from the obvious), and she hated every part of it. She's been a Cheerio since freshmen year (not counting the months she, Brittany, and Quinn quit last year), and had worked her ass off to be captain. She had her chance last year, and it was swiftly taken away, due of some minor cosmetic surgery, but now she's got it back. This year was supposed to her year. She was the top bitch of the school, had a super hot girlfriend, and was, in her opinion, the most talented member of the Glee club.<p>

And now, she was making her way to Coach Sylvester's office to hand over her bom-boms, say goodbye to her co-captain title, and do the walk of shame, all because of one night of unprotected sex and drinking.

Santana groaned quietly, realizing all that stuff they say in those lame, after school specials were totally true.

Knocking on the door, Santana waited for a yell telling to her enter. Once she got it, she went inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Ah, Santana, what a nice surprise." Coach said from her desk, not bothering to look up as she skimmed over her paperwork.

"We need to talk." Santana told her, sighing heavily.

"About what?"

"About my position on the Cheerio's." She explained.

"Santana, we talked about this. Beck is to remain co-captain with you until you graduate, in which she will become the official captain." Coach Sylvester said aimlessly, marking the paperwork with red X's. "Besides, you haven't exactly been doing your job as co-captain in the first place."

"Excuse me?" Santana stepped back.

Coach Sylvester looked up then, pulling her glasses up as she locked eyes with the young girl. "My bridge, Santana. It's still not there. Now I gave you a week, and I expect you to do as I ask."

"Coach Sylvester, I can't do the bridge. I just can't. In fact, I can't even be a Cheerio, anymore."

"And why in the world is that, Lopez?"

"I'm. . . ." Santana took a deep breathe. "I'm just . . . dealing with a lot of stuff right now, and I can't handle being a cheerleader right now."

Coach stood straight, staring down at Santana. "You can't handle it?" She mimicked. "Let me tell you something, Santana, I've been doing this job for more than your age, plus more! I will not stand for disobedience and weakness."

"I'm not being disobedient and I'm not being week!" Santana argued.

"You're gonna go on top of that bridge and you're gonna make the pyramid complete. Now I bent the rules by allowing you to be on the squad with those water balloons you call breast, and went through just as much embarrassment as you did when that damn video came out about your sexuality. I've stuck up for you. I've helped you. And now you are stabbing me in the back. Who the H-E-double hockey sticks do you think you are?"

Santana remained silent, refusing to go down easily. She knew almost everything coach was saying was true, and Santana tried her best not to cry. She hated how her emotions were going up and down, and it's only been a month.

"You're not gonna quit. You're gonna stand up straight, walk down that hall to the gym, and you're gonna build that bridge. Because you're a leader, Santana. You're a no-nonsense person and I love that trait. Now let's go."

Moving from behind her desk, Coach Sylvester walked past Santana, opening the door. Santana remained still, gazing at the floor. She had a choice to make, but she wasn't sure if she could do that. She wasn't ready to give up this life. She didn't want to be a quitter. She wanted to be a leader, just like coach had said.

"Santana." Coach called from the door.

Taking a deep breathe, Santana stood straight, lifted her head high, and followed coach down to the gymnasium. To her, it seemed like time had begun to slow down. As she looked upon the people she passed, it was all in slow motion. She caught Quinn's eyes as she walked past the lockers, and she quickly looked away, heading down the next hall before reaching the gym.

"Santana!"

"Not now, Fabray, Lopez has to take her place."

"Coach Sylvester, you don't understand, Santana is-"

"Quinn!" Santana shouted, getting the younger blondes attention. "Don't."

"You can't do this!"

"What is this? A conspiracy? Are you the one who told her to quit the team? It's bad enough you've left the squad, Fabray, but now you're trying to recruit the rest of them?"

"That's not it! Santana think of-"

"Enough, Quinn!" Santana cried, cutting her off once more. "I'm doing this!" With her head held high, Santana walked back to the front of the group, getting into position.

"That's my girl." Coach Sylvester breathed proudly. "Get out of my gym." She ordered Quinn.

"You don't understand!" Quinn urged. "Santana's-"

"I don't wanna hear about it!" Coach shouted loudly. "In the gym, I am queen, and you will do as I say! Now go! GO!"

Quinn stood her ground, refusing to move. Groaning, Coach shook her head, calling over two of the male cheerleader. "Boys, get her out of my sight."

"What? No! NO! Coach, you gotta listen to me!" Quinn shouted as the two boys took hold of her arms, and began to drag her out of the gymnasium.

Taking her place on the bleachers, Coach Sylvester pressed play on the stereo, blasting the music for the routine. Quinn continued to cry and plea, but the music was just too loud. After pushing her outside and blocking the door with a broom, the two boys made their way back to their places, fitting in just as the routine started.

Coach watched with great pleasure as the Cheerio's did the routine mark by mark, quite proud of herself for coming up with such a professional and amazing design. She was, in her mind, the best cheerleading coach on the face of the earth.

Santana did her best keeping her breathing level as she got to the back and waited patiently for the two pyramids to form. Rick stood behind her, placing his hands on her hips. "Don't hit me this time." He told her, and Santana replied with a small nod.

Quinn continued to bang on the gym door, shaking it viciously in a failed attempt at getting it open. She moved over to the other doors, but they were locked as well. Quinn watched frantically as Santana prepared to get lifted in the air, and tried to think of another way it. Remembering the back door that leads up from the girls locker room, Quinn began to run.

Santana counted slowly in her head, ignoring the fact that she was shaking from nervousness. When she finished, and it was her time to climb, Santana pushed every other thought from her mind, and allowed Rick to lift her in the air. Reaching up, she took the hands of two other Cheerio's, who pulled her up, allowing her to step onto their shoulders. She was one level away, and she tried not to think about the chances of losing her footing. Grabbing two more pair of hands, she climb up once more, and this time when she stood on the girls shoulders, she slowly lowered herself down into a split.

The song ended and the routine was finished, and Santana smiled brightly, proud of herself for being able to pull it off.

"Fabulous, ladies and gents. Now dissemble and do it again!"

Santana moved slowly, getting ready to pull her legs down so she could leg her legs down so she could climb down safely. Everything was going well, until Santana's vision grew fully. Placing her hands on the tops of the other girls heads, she tried to keep herself balanced, until the room stopped spinning. Before she could even say a word, everything went black.

Having run from the hallway to the locker room, Quinn made it to the gym just in time to watch in horror as Santana fell back off the pyramids, falling into the arms of the three male Cheerio's below.

Running over, she was greeted by both Brittany and Coach Sylvester, while the rest of the squad was too shocked to say or do anything.

"We gotta get her to the nurses office." Quinn urged.

"Santana? Is she sleeping?" Brittany placed her hand on Santana's shoulder, shaking her gently.

"You heard Barbie, get her to the nurse!" Coach Sylvester shouted, smacking Rick and the other two boys upside the head as they slowly lifted Santana up, bringing her to the nurses office.

"What was that about?" Coach asked Quinn afterwards, outside the nurses office.

"Santana has been sick lately. So much that she wouldn't even play with me anymore." Brittany told her sadly.

Patting her shoulder, Quinn gave Brittany a sympathetic smile. "Go sit down, sweetie." After Britt took her seat beside Santana, Quinn pulled Coach Sylvester aside. "Coach Sylvester, Santana is. . . ." Quinn paused, trying to gather to courage to tell her the truth. "She's. . . ."

"Spit it out, Blondie, I don't have forever." Coach muttered.

Breathing deep, Quinn looked coach in the eyes, and told her what was wrong with Santana.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Hey guys! Here's a really short chapter. I'm sorry you waited so long for pretty much nothing, but I promise chapters will be much longer. And good news for all the Sebastian lovers, he _will_ be returning soon! In about three chapters from now he'll be featured in a fun chapter with Klaine. Until then enjoy, read&review!**

* * *

><p>Santana woke up in a thick, confusing haze sometime later. After calling her parents, the nurse kept her in a special bed in the back of the room, allowing Brittany to stay and keep a watchful eye on her. Opening her eyes slowly, Santana was caught off guard by a bright light, and blinked several times, trying to adjust to her new surroundings.<p>

"Santana?" Said Brittany softly. "Are you awake?"

"Where am I?' Santana asked.

"The nurses office." Brittany told her. "You passed out while on top of the pyramid and you've been sleeping ever since."

Pulling herself up into the sitting position, Santana looked about, checking her surroundings. She was indeed inside the nurses office, tucked softly in the corner, hidden behind a stupid gray curtain installed for privacy to the students.

Her memory was still fuzzy, but she remembered most of it. She remembered yelling at Quinn and climbing to the top of the pyramids. She remembered feeling happy and glad when she did it correctly, and she remembered the feeling of being light headed and how the room seemed to somehow spin around, and around, and around.

And then the most important detail came to mind. She had fallen from at least fifteen feet in the air, and the softest thing she would've hit was a giant blue mattress, which didn't really help at all. With in seconds, her hands flew up to her stomach, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Did you have a nice dream?" Brittany questioned, visibly happy that her girlfriend was alright. "Santana?" She repeated her name, cocking her head at her best friend's silence.

"I gotta go." Santana muttered urgently. Pulling the thick, wool blanket off her body, Santana swung her legs over the bed, standing up. She began to feel light headed again, and fell back against Brittany.

"Santana, maybe you should lay down. I'll get the nurse."

"No!" She shouted, pulling away. As soon as her head cleared up, Santana fixed her balance and took off, running past the nurse and several students until she made it out of the school.

After getting into her car, Santana drove like a manic to the doctors office, almost going over the speed limit. Once she got there, she got into an argument with the woman about how she needed an appointment and didn't have her card, and a bunch of other shit. It got to the point where the doctor himself came out and told her that he would take her, since she was making such a fuss about it.

The woman made a snide comment about how if she wanted first-come service, she should've gone straight for the hospital. Santana thought of that option, but knew it was a horrible idea due to the fact over half the staff knew her because of her father and the chances of running into him were way too high.

Sitting anxiously as she waited for her turn, Santana tried not to think of the possibilities of what could happen. She didn't have any bumps or burses, so it wasn't like she hit the floor or something. The thoughts of a miscarriage ran through her mind, and Santana cringed. It wasn't that she was in love with the thing or anything, it was just a baby, but like Quinn said, it was still apart of her. And to have that die involuntarily was pretty damn depressing.

Hearing her name, Santana followed the doctor into his office and told him what had happened. He ran several test and told Santana to just sit back and wait for the results. Waiting was the last thing she wanted to do. An agonizingly long half an hour past, and the rest were finally finished.

"Good news: the pregnancy is still intact." The doctor said as he came back into the door. "Bad news is there is still a chance for it to happen later on. Now, you don't seem to have any burses or cuts, so the fall wasn't so bad. Now, what exactly were you doing when you fell?"

"I, uh, I was cheering." Santana explained.

The doctor sighed, jotting it down onto his clipboard. "Now, Santana, I need you to be frank with me. Was this an attempt at a miscarriage? Because I know a lot of girls at your age that get into this situation are scared and will do practically anything to get rid of the pregnancy."

"No. No, I swear it wasn't. I was just . . . I was being stupid."

The doctor continued to write in his clipboard, finishing up his evaluation. "Alright, well, you know my number and I want you to call me if there's any bleeding or cramping, or any other type of strange, unusual pain that could be listed as a miscarriage. Otherwise, all I can say is be careful, avoid high places and sharp corners, and good luck with the pregnancy. I'll see you in a couple weeks."

Nodding, Santana stood slowly from the long, comfy chair, and went out to sign the paperwork. Getting into her car, Santana breathed outwards heavily, relaxing slightly after dealing with yet another poignant experience.

Wanting to feel anything, but sorrow, fear, and emptiness, Santana returned home and went to bed. Sleeping (when she actually got a chance to do so) was one of the only good things she had going for her right now.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Heeeey guys! So, I have some news. I'm going on a mini vacation to visit my brother for my birthday _*cough* march 14th *cough*,_ so this will be the last chapter until I return. But don't worry! Cause the next chapter coming up is a Sebastian chapter! _Yaaaaaaaaay...cheers!_ Anyway, while I leave you, I want you all to answer two questions: 1) How would you like to see this end? Brittana&Karbastian/Sebofsky? Or Sebtana? 2) What do you want the baby's sex to be? Boy? Girl? Please answer these while reviewing! Until then, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What on earth are you doing?"<p>

Santana looked up from the lunch table, finding Kurt standing before her. His arms were folded tightly over his chest and his greenish-blue eyes were starring daggers into her.

"Sitting?" Santana said, making her answer sound like a question.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" Kurt asked. A few seconds later, Blaine was by his side, cocking his head towards Santana in an oddly manner.

"Because the food here sucks?" Again, her answer was a question.

Sighing, the two boys sat across from her. Going into his shoulder bag, Kurt pulled out a square, stylish lunch box. After flipping the locks, Kurt opened it up, reveling what was inside. A cup of fruit and yogurt, a small bag of mix nuts, a turnkey sandwich and a small container which held several carrot sticks and a cup of ranch dressing.

"I knew packing a bit more than usual would come in handy." Kurt spoke allowed. "Now, Santana, seeing as you are indeed with child," Kurt whispered the last two words, but that didn't stop Santana from hissing at him. "You have to start taking the vital precautions, which means you have to start eating healthier."

"No coffee or soda, or anything that has caffeine in it. Oh! And no artificial sugars."

"I think there's also another regulation towards seafood, but I'll have to check back up on it." Kurt mused, pulling out the fruit and yogurt, sliding it across to Santana.

"When did you two become pregnancy gurus?" Santana murmured, taking it gradually.

"When we realized how much help you would need." Kurt explained, passing her the spoon. "I learned everything from Quinn when we used to hang out with Mercedes."

"And I'm the second oldest male in my family, so I was helping my mom out with my little sister." Blaine told her.

"Aren't you such a good little son." Santana cooed mockingly. Blaine rolled his eyes, pulling out his PB&J sandwich from his cooler lunchbox.

Opening the yogurt, Santana began to eat slowly. It wasn't amazing, but it was better than waiting to get home to eat. She had to start remember to bring lunch with her, otherwise she'd be stuck starving all day.

"This seat taken?" Quinn asked, having come off the lunch line. After getting the signal from Blaine that it wasn't, Quinn swiftly took her seat beside Santana, smiling fondly as she lifted her purse up, pulling out a small, white plastic medicine bottle. "These are for you." She said, offering them to Santana. "They're vitamins. I stopped taking them after I had Beth, and they've been just sitting in my cabinet. Don't worry, they don't expire, so just take one a day until you run out."

Santana took a bottle, reading the label quickly. Shrugging, Santana popped the bottle open, pulling out one of the small, pink pills. Placing it in her yogurt, she stirred it around before taking a bit of it.

"I see you're not in your Cheerio uniform." Blaine announced a few moments later.

"I take it you quit the squad?" Kurt asked, his expression soft with understanding.

Santana looked to Quinn, who placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly.

"It was fun and I'm gonna miss it, but I had no choice." She sighed, looking down at her food.

"Well, I think you made a wise decision. And I must say, your outfit is simply fabulous. The color choice really brings out your eyes."

Santana half smiled, but said nothing. In reality, this wasn't Santana's first outfit choice. The original one had been a long, body tight dress that hugged her hips and hung low around her chest. She put it on thinking it would make her look just as hot and sexy as she was, but when he looked in the mirror, she felt gross and repulsive. It was only the first month and her stomach hadn't even begun to expand, so Santana would only wait and wonder what she would look like and how she would feel eight months down the line when she's ready to pop.

"Hey guys." Brittany appeared on the other side of Santana, her hair pulled back into a tight pony, as usual. Tina showed up a moment later with Mike in toe. "Enjoy lunch?" She asked, looking down to smile at Santana. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I made you this." Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out a small plastic bag which contained a chocolate chip cookie. "I hope you like it."

"Thanks, B." Santana replied, taking the cookie from her.

"Where are you guys off to?" Blaine spoke up.

"We think we know what Mr. Schue is gonna do for the subject this week and we wanna get a head start. We're gonna skip lunch and practice in the choir room." Mike explained.

"Have fun." Quinn called as Mike and Tina headed out.

Leaning down, Brittany kissed Santana's cheek sweetly. "I'll see you later, alright?" She said before following the two love birds off to the choir room.

"Does this count as artificial?" Santana asked around, lifting the bag up.

"If she made it from home, then no." Blaine told her.

"But remember, Brittany made it, which means who knows what could be inside it." Kurt warned dryly.

Groaning, Santana opened the bag, pulling off a small portion of the cookie, and popping it into her mouth; it wasn't extremely sweet as she suspected, and in fact, it tasted very good. She broke off another piece and crumpled it into her yogurt, placing the rest inside her backpack. It was almost physically painful how much Brittany loved Santana. She knew once word got out that she'd have to explain to Brittany exactly what happened and that the baby _isn't_ hers. She hated that, almost to the point where she just wanted to run away and never come back. Hurting Brittany wasn't something Santana was ready for, among all the other different things that will be happening within the next few months.

After finishing her lunch, Santana rested her head down on the table, trying to relax before she had to pay Coach Sylvester a visit. Quinn had called her later that night and told her that she had told Coach that she's been dealing with some stomach issues. She hoped Coach wouldn't poke at that and just let her hand the damn uniform in.

When she lifted her head again, the bell rang for the next class. Pouting, Santana grabbed the cup as she stood from the table, and tossed it into the garbage before leaving for her next class.

* * *

><p>"Santana, come in." Coach greeted her three periods later. "You're looking better."<p>

"Thanks." Santana replied simply.

"What can I do you for?"

Reaching into her bag, Santana pulled out her neatly folded Cheerio uniform. Stepping forward, she placed it firmly onto Coach Sylvester's desk. "I've come to return this."

Coach studied the uniform before looking back up at the young girl before her. "I see you've thought about this again. I am sorry for . . . pushing you into doing the bridge. Quinn told me you've been sick. And here I thought you were stronger than that." Coach Sylvester shook her head, tsking. "You kids these days. Have you ever passed a gall stone or have been water-boarded? You whine and cry about how hard school is and how no one understands you. Just a bunch of worthless babies. And here I thought you were different. Like a young Sue Sylvester, ready to take the world with whatever it hit you with. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit disappointed."

Santana remained silent as Coach spoke to her. Usually over a thousand and one thoughts would be going through her head, and over a hundred feelings. While the feelings remained, only one thought sat in her brain, as she remained calm, letting Coach Sylvester say what she had to say. Once she was finished, she held her head high, her eyes dry, and her mindset.

"I am strong, Coach Sylvester." She said proudly. "Stronger than you will ever understand." Turning on her heel, Santana walked back to the door, opening it to leave. "I hope Becky enjoys the title of Captain. I resign as a Cheerio."

Stepping out, Santana left Coach Sylvester's office without another word. She ignored the tightening in her throat as she walked down the hall, trying to keep her goal in mind. Deep down, she believed she wasn't walking away from something great, but rather toward something better; but it was hard.

When she reached the choir room, she stayed outside, looking in. Mr. Schue was sitting on one of the benches, talking to the class on whatever the subject would be for the week. Now that she was done with cheer, Glee club was all she really had. Somehow, that seemed to make her feel even better about the situation.

Straightening up, she walked in. "Sorry I'm late." She said to Mr. Schue, walking past and taking her seat beside Sam.

"Hey, you're not in your Cheerio uniform." Finn announced, looking at her from the other side of the room.

"I actually quit Cheerios." She declared. The room was filled with gasp's and several 'whys?'. "I just wasn't into it anymore." Santana lied slowly. "Things have changed. I gotta stop fooling around and grow up."

"Just not too much." Quinn teased, sharing a soft smile with Sam.

"Well, that's very mature of you, Santana." Mr. Schue told her. "Now, back to this weeks topic."

Santana leaned back into her chair, listening to Mr. Schue speak of all different bands and songs. A long pair of arms slowly began to snake around Santana's shoulders, and she quickly realized they belong to Brittany. Smiling small, Santana took Brittany's hand, linking their fingers. It was the first time she's felt calm in over a month.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Hey guys! Here is the Sebastian chapter I've promised you. It's pretty small, but it features a bit more of his life. Also features Klaine, Karofsky, and Warbler!David! Please read&review. And if you havn't already told me, please tell me again: Sebtana or Brittan/&Sebofsky?**

* * *

><p>Sebastian leaned back in his seat, aimlessly doodling all different kinds of things in the margin of his notebook. When it came to his schooling, Seb had always been a good boy, who paid attention and did well. But when it came to French class, it was an entirely different experience. Unlike the rest of the students who were taking notes, paying attention, and trying to learn what the teacher was saying, Sebastian did the exact opposite. Hardly ever any notes taken down, he spent his time drawing, snoozing, and daydreaming.<p>

Their teacher, Ms. Delacour, disproved of this ethic, but said nothing. After all, he did his homework, got A's on all his test and pop quizzes, and passed the midterm with flying colors time and time again. Some say he was a genius, but the real truth was when you grow up with a French grandmother, you tend to pick up a few words here and there. He had never needed a tutor, though he rather enjoyed the one his father hired while he was saying with him in France over the summer. Jean-Luc was very helpful when it came to oral communication; that Sebastian had studied many, many times.

When the bell had rung for dismissal, Seb tossed his notebook into his backpack, pulled his sunglasses over his eyes, and headed for his dorm. Sure, it was pretty tacky to wear sunglasses indoors, Sebastian could totally pull it off. He walked with the utmost about of pride and swag as he walked through the halls, lifting his glasses only once to wink at one of the cuter freshmen.

Opening the door to his room, Sebastian greeted his roommate with an uninterested "Hey," before going to his side of the room, lying back onto his bed. His roommate and fellow Warbler, David, sat at his desk, typing away at his computer. The young boy waved shortly, but said nothing. "Working on some more fan fiction?" Seb teased, grinning as he looked towards his sealing, where he had placed a giant poster of Ryan Gosling.

"Ha ha. Bite me, Smythe." David replied bleakly, keeping his eyes on the words he was typing.

"I could, but it's gonna cost you." Seb told him, his tone lame and tired.

"Don't you have anyone else to annoy before Warbler rehearsal?"

"Of course there is, but Thad is out sick and you know you're my favorite." David rolled his eyes, letting out a small sigh as he clicked save on his document and closed his laptop. "Awe, what's wrong, David? Come talk to Uncle Sebbie." Sebastian cooed mockingly at his friend.

Standing to his feet, David grabbed his jacket and pulled his carrying case out from under his bed. Placing the computer inside, he snapped it shut. "I'll be at the library, see you at rehearsal." After receiving a small wave from Seb, David took his leave.

Smiling triumphantly, Seb pulled out his phone and scrolled through the names. Finding the one he wanted, he pressed send and held the phone closely to his ear. It rang twice before being picked up. "Dave Karofsky speaking."

"Ooh, how formal." Seb whispered into the phone.

"Who's this?"

"What? Don't recognize my voice, BC? Maybe if you stopped pushing me away and danced with me you'd want more of it."

"Sebastian?" Dave shouted automatically on the other end. "How the hell did you get my number?"

"I have ways." Sebastian told him. "Doing anything tonight?"

"What's it to you?"

"Because, Karofsky, I'm bored. And what better than to get un-board with someone I like? What do you say? Dinner? We can share desert in the back of my car, if you catch my drift."

"Sounds tempting, Smythe, but I'm gonna have to pass. I got shit to do."

"How about just coffee then? I know a great place. You and I could get together, maybe talk a bit."

"You don't seem like the talking type, Sebastian." Dave told him bluntly.

"I'm all kinds of types," Sebastian flirted. "What's yours? Wait! Don't tell me. Lemme guess. Short, sweet with a bit of sass, and a major in Gagaism."

"Wrong. Now it's my turn. Anything with a penis and a pulse?"

"Correct. Meet me at the Lima Bean in an hour to collect your prize."

"I said I'm busy."

"Not enough to keep you from me. I'll see you then."

"Sebastian I-" Seb hung up the phone before Dave could finish. Placing it on his mattress, Sebastian groaned softly as he came to his feet. Walking to the mirror he hung upon the wall, Seb looked at his reflection, smiling greatly as ran his fingers through his hair. He'd get Dave to come around sooner or later. They all do.

* * *

><p>An hour and twenty minutes later, Sebastian sat waiting at the Lima Bean. He tapped his fingers peevishly against the table, looking down at his watch every now and then, checking the time. He didn't like to wait around for people, but it was obvious he had been stood up. This did not suit him well. Sebastian Smythe does not get stood up. If anything, he's the one doing the standing up, not the other way around. Not wanting to stay any longer and deal with the shock and awkwardness of what's happen, Sebastian stood from his seat, ready to take his leave.<p>

He already had his foot out the door when he noticed two very familiar young men sitting alone in the corner, drinking their coffee, and talking away. Checking his watch, he realized he still have forty minutes to kill until practice started. With a small curl of the lips, Seb made a B-line for them, hoping to have a little fun.

"Well, isn't it my favorite little couple." Sebastian said, breaking into Kurt and Blaine's conversation. "This seat taken?" He asked, not even bothering to wait for an answer before pulling up a chair. Turning his head, Sebastian checked Blaine up and down slowly. "Looking good, Blaine. Did anyone ever tell you that you totally have the looks to be an _Abercrombie & Fitch model_?"

Blaine sat straight in his seat, looking down at his hands to avoid any eye contact. "No, actually. I can't say that they have." He muttered quietly.

Sebastian looked across to Kurt, who cleared his throat loudly, attracting attention like always. "You look good too, Kurt. Love the sweater. Did your grandmother knit that herself?"

Kurt chuckled softly, obviously taking Sebastian's sarcasm in stride. "It's a Vera Wang actually." He stated.

"Female clothes." Sebastian nodded understandingly. "I'm not shocked, I must admit."

"Fashion has no gender, Smythe. You would know that if you wore anything other than your school uniform and those stupid stripped collar shirts that only a chain-smoking actor in a Saturday morning children's special would wear."

Sebastian leaned back, cocking a brow. "That seems a little crude, doesn't it?" He questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

"You're one to talk." Kurt spat back.

"Kurt," Blaine spoke softly. "Remember what Santana said." He warned.

Kurt sighed, giving Blaine a look, initiating they shared a secret; one in which Sebastian was absent from knowing. "Fine." He breathed. "Sebastian, it was a pleasure seeing you, but we have to run now." Standing to their feet, the two prepared to leave.

Sebastian thought about what Blaine had said and the mention of Santana's name brought him back to what she said the last time he was at the café. Sebastian sat straight, smirking greatly as he stared daggers into Kurt's head.

"That was some ruse you created, by the way."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said impatiently.

"Don't play dumb. I know you set it up. Got your little Latina friend to contact me and tell me some crack of bull sob story about how I got her pregnant. And here I thought you were more clever than that, Hummel."

"It's not some sob story, Sebastian. Santana is pregnant and with your child." Kurt told him sternly.

"Yeah, and Blaine here is the Easter bunny. Guess that makes you the tooth fairy, Kurt."

"They're telling the truth, Sebastian." Blaine piped in. "Why would they lie about something like that?"

"The same reason everyone lies, Anderson. For attention and worth. Now, I hate to break it to you, Kurt, but I don't sleep with girls, so its impossible for me to have impregnated Santana. The way I see it is that it's either a cover up to hide who the real father is or some ploy you two made up to poke fun and try to start drama."

"And the way I see it, Sebastian, is that the night of the party, you were highly intoxicated and seeing as there was no willing men for you do sleep with, Santana was an open exception to your 'no girls' rule. She's forgot to take her birth control pill and you were too buzzed to remember the condom. So you did the deed and woke up afterwards, totally forgetting about the sex even happening. And now almost two months later, she's coming back to you, and instead of being a man and taking on your responsibility, you slapped the invisible door in her face and pretend to have nothing to do with it."

Pulling his bag over his shoulder, Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, beginning to take their leave. "But that's just a theory. Have a nice life, Sebastian. I hope it's exactly was you want it. Dark, lonely, and depressing. Because that's exactly what you deserve you snot nosed, pompous little ass."

Sebastian said nothing as he watched the two young men walk out of the café. It was the second time someone had talked with such meaning and anger, and strangely enough, all because of the same topic. He tried not to let Kurt's words or so-called-theory get to him as he headed back to Dalton. When it came to Warbler practice, no thoughts except the lyrics to the song and the dance moves to the routine were allowed. This was their year to make it to the gold, and Sebastian wasn't going to let some stupid pregnancy conspiracy get in his way of that. This was his year; he could feel it.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Hey guys! Sooooo todays my birthday! I'm officially nineteen. Yay me! Anywho, I hope you like this next chapter. Incase I havn't told anyone yet, I do not speak Spanish. At all. I get all the translations through Google Translate. So if anything is wrong, feel free to tell me. I'm mostly worried about the title; everything else can go away. Please Read&Read and I promise to have a question next time! **

* * *

><p>Santana heaved back harshly, allowing the acid from her stomach burn to her throat as she continued to vomit from morning sickness. If throwing up for almost two hours, starting at two am, wasn't bad enough, getting sick in the middle of school was starting to become more frequent, much to Santana's displeasure.<p>

"God, this is fucking torture!" She cried out, stopping for a moment. Quinn, who was waiting outside the stall for her and keeping an eye out for anyone wanting to come in, smirked devilishly.

"This is nothing compared to what's gonna happen to your body."

"Don't remind me!" Santana murmured, leaning forward to empty out whatever was left in her stomach. Leaning against the toilet, Santana remained still for a few moments, catching her breathing, and making sure she was really finished. When her stomach didn't start to coil, her wiped her mouth off on the back of her hand, stood slowly, and left the stall. "The throwing up is enough to make you wanna skip out early, how the fuck did you do it?"

Quinn leaned next to the wall and Santana washed her hands thoroughly under the sink. She thought to the two years ago when she was in Santana's place, when she would hide out in the bathroom, trying to mask what was going on. She half smiled, remember why she puts up with it.

"I just kept thinking of what I'd be getting in return." Santana looked up momentarily, and the two girls shared a look in the mirror. "Have you thought about what you're gonna do after the baby's born?"

Shaking her hands, Santana walked over to the paper dispenser, pulling out a rather large amount of paper towels, which she quickly destroyed and pounded into a small ball once her hands were dry.

"Santana?"

"Yes, alright, I've thought of it." Santana bite back, sighing heavily, turning so her back faced the young blonde. "I've also thought how I'm going to explain it to my parents, and to the glee club, and what to do when the whole school finds out or ow I'm gonna convince my parents to let me be home schooled, and everything with Brittany. I've been thinking of a lot of shit lately."

"I didn't mean to pressure you." Quinn apologized softly.

Santana sighed again, shaking her head slowly as she turned back to face her friend, "You didn't. It's just . . . So much is going on and with all the damn symptoms, it's frustrating sometimes. I'm sure I sound like a whiny bitch right now."

Quinn moved closer, a sad smile forming across her lips. "Whine while you can. Back when it was me, anything I had to say fell onto deaf ears."

Santana looked up then, looking gloomily into the sparkling green eyes before her. She wanted to say something, to ask Quinn the question she has been wondering for a while now, but when she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out.

"We better get back; we're already late." Quinn told her. Nodding, Santana took her bag from off the floor and went to class with Quinn, shortly in toe.

* * *

><p>With no more cheering and not having a song to work on for Glee, Santana found her days were more relaxing. Lying up in her bedroom, she scribbled away in her journal, writing whatever came to mind. Her usual entries were about a page, maybe a page and a half, mostly how much Rachel Berry annoys her, all the different (sexual) things she's been doing with Brittany, and just her basic thoughts that day. Lately, they've become longer and longer. She began writing everything about the pregnancy ever since she took the home test, and even wrote some of her experiences (like about the night of the party and how she's been feeling sick for a while) before finding out.<p>

It wasn't much, but to her, that journal was the only way she could say what she really wanted to say. Like how she honestly feared what her parents reaction would be when she told them and if they would disown her, kicking her out like her abuela had after coming out. What the gossip would be like after news led out? After all, how many lesbians get knocked up in their senior year of high school?

Santana silently prayed she could drop out or get home school before she really started showing. She knew graduation was only five months away, but that still meant five months of pregnancy walking down the halls and up onto the stage to get the diploma. The thought of going to prom with a pregnant belly made her head spin around. The image of her giant, pregnant body wearing nothing but a hot red prom dress was enough to get her running to the bathroom, and she didn't want to relive what she had only a few hours before, in school.

Hearing the faint sound of knocking upon her door, Santana slammed her journal shut and placed it behind her, replacing it with a science textbook seconds before the door opened.

Mrs. Lopez entered her daughters room, smiling fondly at the sight of Santana studying, "Dinner will be done in a few. Come help me set the table." She ordered softly.

"Be right down." Santana said. Once her mother was out of sight, Santana slid slowly off her bed, and tossed her journal under her mattress for safe keeping. Coming upon the kitchen, Santana grabbed the plates and silverware off the counter, placing it neatly at the table. "What are we having?"

"Sausage and peppers." Lifting up the lid, Mrs. Lopez poured the contents of the meal into a large bowl, placing it in the middle of the table. "_Mi hija, a tu padre en su oficina._" She requested in Spanish, taking the crescent rolls slowly off the pan and into a smaller bowl.

Walking down the hall, Santana knocked firmly onto the door of her father's office. After a moment, Santana opened it just enough to poke her head in. "Dad, _la cena está lista_."

"Alright, sweetie. I'll be done in just a second." Dr. Lopez replied, typing away at his computer.

Returning to the table, Santana took her seat at the end, filling her cup with diet iced tea as her mother finished putting the food out. When her father arrived, they all bowed their head as Dr. Lopez said a swift Spanglish prayer, before they dug in. As her parents cowed down on the sausage and peppers, Santana could only sit and watch. Just the smell of the cooked meat made her queasy, and she practically held her breathe, trying not to vomit on the table.

"Santana? What's wrong, honey?" Mrs. Lopez questioned, watching her daughter carefully.

"I'm just not hungry. May I be excused?"

"Come on, _mi hojo_, you have to eat." Her father told her. "You're getting too thin. You young girls these days, all you do is diet and starve yourself until you're practically nothing. Look at your mother. She's had two children and the hips of a _búfalo_, and is by far one of the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, aside from Gloria Estefan and the woman from Modern Family."

"My husband," Mrs. Lopez cooed romantic. "Such a sweetheart, and yet, such a _cabeza hueca_."

Her parents shared a laugh while Santana took a deep breathe, resisting as much as she could not to gag. "I'm not feeling well. I promise I'll eat later."

"Alright, if you're really not feeling well. I'll check on you later, yea?"

"Okay." Scooting back from her chair, Santana turned and hightailed it back to her room, breathing deeply and trying to keep her stomach from regurgitating. When all was lost, she headed to the bathroom, where she made it to the toilet just in time to puke up the pretzels and ham sandwich she had for lunch.

After making it back to her room, Santana groaned as she lied back on her bed. She silently hoped the inability to eat whatever her mom cooked for dinner would finish sooner than it started. Sausage and peppers were a regular in her house, and one of her favorites. If she wouldn't be able to be around the smell of it, let alone eat it, her parents would begin to expect, and questions were the last thing she needed right now.

Resting her head back onto the pillow, Santana pulled her comforter up to her neck and snuggled in, getting comfy before closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep. Later that night, when Mrs. Lopez came to check on her, Santana was still fast asleep. Her mother smiled softly before flipping off her lamp, leaving her daughter to sleep and dream.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Heeeey guys! So, I just wanna thank you so much for all the awesome comments. So good news and bad news: Good news: I think I have an idea of how I will end it and I just wanna add, no matter what, there WILL be an alternate ending. So you get two choices! Bad news: I'm having some hellabad writers block. I'm trying to break through it, but until I do, the updates may become a bit spotted. Anyway, I'll leave you with this chapter; it's pretty important - shit goes _down!_**** Please read&review ****- they make me smile so much, I could cure cancer!**

* * *

><p>The weeks went by quickly and it felt as if February came and went. It was a tasteless and boring month for Santana as she slowly grew used to fitting her schedule around the morning sickness and thinking of cleaver ways to avoid any speculation about her being pregnant. Jacob Ben-Israel had been up her ass on the subject of why she suddenly quit the Cheerio's. She kept her story simple and straight (thanks to Kurt and his quick thinking), putting out a statement that she had to focus more on college and less on fun. Things seemed to die down for a bit after someone found a dead rat in their sloppy Joe, and of course Ben-Israel was the first on the scoop, so that kept him at bay for a while. But Santana knew the Jew-fro'ed freak would be coming back for more as the school year went on.<p>

Entering the third month was pretty hard on Santana, as she was slowly beginning to show a bit more. She thought back to when Quinn had to hide it and how easy it was for her in the earlier stages. Her body figure wasn't as straight and lean like Santana's, and while Quinn still had a bit of meat on her bones, Santana's stomach was flat and firm. She had been a size one nearly her entire life and she loved that fact. Her small hips and trim stomach were some favorite assets (not counting her perfect ass and pumped up breast).

Much to her great displeasure, she had already began to outgrow some of her clothing. She had bought a dress for her Valentine's Day date with Brittany. A cute little red number with ruffles at the bottom hem. She was beyond excited to go out and spend the day with her girlfriend. Things had been pretty rough with them lately, but Santana was slowly getting back to her roots and they've been good. It was a couple days before Valentine's Day and Santana wanted to take one last look at herself in it before the date; he damn thing wouldn't zip all the way in the back.

Freaked out and upset, she called Quinn over, demanding advice and suggested to see if she could fix the situation. Quinn sympathized with the poor girl and sat her down and explained that despite her body really isn't showing any change (having only gained about two or three pounds), her clothes would. She tried to tell her about when her mom was fitting her into her dress for some church thing, but that only made matters worse.

Thankfully, Santana was smart enough to keep the tag on the dress and the two girls went to exchange it. To Santana's dismay, the only other sizes the dress came in were three and five, which were much too big for her. They spent the day shopping, finding the perfect size two dress for Santana. Quinn glimpsed on how obsessive Santana was with her body and shivered at the thought of what she'd be like by month nine.

Anyway, the date went along swimmingly and the two girls ended the night with lots of kisses, caresses, and some much needed sex. She tried to explain to Brittany that she needed to volunteer at the hospital the next morning and couldn't sleep over, though the real reason was because she didn't want Brittany to overheard her two hour vomiting session in the early morning.

Overall, Santana was quite proud of herself of what she's achieved in such a short time. She's gotten into the habit of eating right, picked out more somewhat baggy, but still form fitting stylish attire, and grew used to the monthly changes. The food at home still kicked her ass and sent her running for the bathroom, but that was only if she smelt it too quickly and if it wasn't cooked right, in her opinion. The only thing she didn't get sick over while smelling or eating was her homemade chili chicken noodle soup, and Santana was perfectly fine with this.

Things in school seemed to die down as well. She spoke up in Glee, as usual, though she resisted from singing. It wasn't that she lost the passion for it, but that she just couldn't find a song that peaked her instead just yet. She was more than happy to sit aside for a while until it came to her. She didn't exactly enjoy hearing Berry take over every week, like always, and partly wish the Trouble Tones were still in business, but Mercedes kept the power leveled and the Berry star dimmed, at least for a little while.

Everything seemed to be going great until one Wednesday afternoon when she was standing with Puck at his lockers, talking about what his song choice for the week was gonna be. He was in deep conversation, telling her all about how KISS is one of the greatest bands of all time, and if "Rock And Roll All Night" didn't fit the into Mr. Schue's definition of "What I _Really _Wanted To Do When I Grow Up" (the subject for the week), then he'd totally fight for it.

Santana was about to comment and tell him good luck with that before heading off to class when she was pushed aside by none other than Lauren Zizes. The ex-glee clubber and trophy-winning female wrestler has been trying to get back with Puckerman ever since she heard he and Quinn were an "item" again.

After pushing the Latina aside, Lauren took her place at the lockers, smiling up at the mohawk'ed young man standing wide eyed in front of her. "Hey, Puckerman. Looking good. Been workin out?" She said in her famous monotone voice.

"I have been pumping some iron." Puck admitted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Santana questioned, cutting in-between the two. "I was standing there."

"And now I'm standing here." Lauren told her simply. "Get lost, Lopez, Puckerman and I need to talk."

"About what? How you dumped him on his ass and now suddenly want him back, because he's with someone else. Who are you, Finn?"

"Hey!" Finn yelled, having over-heard the conversation while walking down the hall with Rachel.

"Please, Zizes, move along before you make a bigger fool out of yourself."

"The only fool here is you, Lopez. Now scram." Shoving Santana aside again, Lauren went back to Puck, talking about how they needed to hook up and how he should forget about Quinn and go after her again. Santana wasn't sure what pissed her off more, that Zizes was totally trying to score with Quinn's guy or that Lauren had pushed her twice already. Fixing her balance, Santana flipped her hair back and pushed Lauren back as she continued to flirt with Puckerman.

"Why don't you scram, Goliath?" Santana said, standing her ground.

Lauren regained her posture and turned away from Puck so she could get face to face with Santana. "Unless you want a repeat of what happened last time you messed with me, I suggest you leave now." She warned.

"I'm not scared of you, Zizes."

"You should be." Lauren told her, before pushing Santana harshly into the crowd. Tina and Mike, who were only a few feet away, saw it go down and helped Santana back onto her feet. Now, any normal, sensible person would've walked away, especially in Santana's situation, but Santana had never been normal or sensible. Crying out loudly, Santana threw herself at Lauren, slamming the bigger girl hard into the lockers. With in seconds a crowd appeared and began to watch as the two young woman pushed and shoved each other this way and that way. They pulled one another's hair as hard as they could in an attempt at getting the upper hand.

Having heard the commotion from the next hall over, Quinn scattered through the crowed to get a better look. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized it was Santana fighting Lauren, and she frantically tried to make it into the middle.

"Stop it! Santana, stop it right now!" She shouted, but the other girl never heard her. Swallowing hard, she stepped forward, going between the two of them in an effort to break it up. "Alright, enough already!" She yelled loudly, holding her arms out forwards each girl, holding them back. "Santana," She said, turning her attention towards the young Latina who was pushing against Quinn to get back at Lauren. "Stop it!"

"She was hitting on your man, Quinn, I saw it!" Santana told her, trying to defend herself. Quinn sent a quick look over to Puck, narrowing her eyes before turning to look at Lauren.

"Lauren, walk away."

"Ooh, I don't think so." Lauren murmured, trying to push past Quinn to get to Santana.

"Lauren, you don't know what you're getting yourself into so just stop fighting and walk away."

"Move aside, Fabray; this is between Shakira and me." Tossing Quinn aside as if she were a small rag doll, Lauren balled her hand into a fist, getting ready to throw the first punch.

"Lauren, if you hit her, you'll be expelled."

"There's no expulsion for fighting," Lauren laughed loudly. "At least not at McKinley."

"There is if you're fighting someone who is with child!" The moment the words left Quinn's mouth, it was as if the world as just froze for a while. Lauren's hand was still in the air, balled up in a tight fist that was ready to come swinging down onto Santana's face, but within moments of hearing the statement, she looked upon the young girl in shock.

Santana's eyes flicked from Lauren, to Quinn, then back to Lauren, finally stopping on Quinn when she realize what exactly the blonde had just done. As if in one slick motion, all the eyes of the students standing in the hall way at that moment shifted and landed on Santana, staring in disbelief.

"You're pregnant?" Lauren asked snidely. Feeling the burning of her cheeks beginning to rise, Santana pushed past Lauren and ran past Quinn, ramming the dumbstruck students aside so she could break free from the circle.

"Wait . . . Santana's pregnant?" Puck asked allowed, looking from Quinn over to an equally confused Mike and Tina, who looked across the room to Rachel and Finn, who had the look upon their faces.

Groaning loudly, Quinn placed her shaking hands in front of her face, hanging her head shamefully from before taking off after her friend.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Hey guys! Super duper short chapter. Basically Quinn being the bamf friend I made her to be. So I know a lot of you want to see Sebastian again and I promise he will be returning soon. And when he does, that chapter will be huge. Like...I can't even explain it. It's just...so much. Anyway, please read&review&&enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana ran frantically through the halls, ignoring all the strange looks as she made her way out of the school and into the parking lot. By the time she reached her car, her eyes were burning from the heavy tears that were now running down her face. Not wanting to stay another second, Santana started her car and drove as quickly as she could away from the school, almost smashing into an oncoming driver.<p>

Once home, Santana locked herself in her bedroom where her anger seemed to explode. Grabbing her belongs, she began throwing them across the room, breaking several mirrors, hair brushes, and picture frames before crumbling to the floor with a agonizingly loud scream. She remained on the floor for what seemed like forever. She thought back to when she came out, how painful and embarrassing it was for have that video broadcasted against her the way it was. She thought she was going die that day, having never been through something so upsetting and dramatic. She soon realized that this situation was so much worst.

Not only would she be dealing with the trouble from this, but also the backlash of her coming out. If being gay in a small town high school wasn't bad enough, a pregnant lesbian was just the icing on the cake!

So caught up in the moment, Santana didn't hear the small rapping at the door. Only when the visitor was already in her room did she look up and took notice. "You!" she breathed out harshly. Coming to her feet, Santana stood, staring daggers into the blonde girl before her. "Get out." She ordered.

"Santana, please-" Quinn started, but Santana cut her off with a loud, angry shout.

"GET OUT! Get fuck out of here!"

Quinn stood strong, refusing to leave. "No." She told her.

"How could you do this to me, Quinn? How!"

"How could I…. Santana, I just saved you from getting your ass kicked! Do you know what couldn't happened if you and Lauren got into a fight? You could've got seriously hurt or you couldn't lost the baby!"

"I don't care!" She shouted. "The entire school knows now, because of you!"

"Oh so what! They were gonna find out anyway!"

"But not like this!" Santana cried out, causing Quinn to stumble back. Shaking her head, Santana sighed deeply, her chest shaking as she breathed "Not like this." She repeated quietly. "What am I gonna do now? If I go back there, they're gonna make my life a living hell."

"No, they won't, because they don't matter Santana." Coming close, Quinn laid a gentle hand on Santana's shoulder, squeezing slightly. "You can't let them get to you. Yeah, they're gonna say things and give you dirty looks, but you just have to remember that they don't mean anything to you."

Santana shook her head again as more tears slipped down her red cheeks. Looking up, Santana stared at Quinn desperately, swallowing down the tight wade of emotions that was clogging her throat. Opening her mouth to speak, Santana asked the one question Quinn the one question she had been wondering since the beginning, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Santana?"

"This! Why are you helping me? I was the biggest bitch to you when you were pregnant, why are you suddenly helping me?"

"Because I understand what it felt like to be alone." Quinn told her. "Even with Finn and Puck trying to help me, I always felt alone. It wasn't until I became friends with Mercedes that I felt anything but that." Turning of face her, Quinn gently wiped a tear from Santana's cold cheek and pushed a stray hair out from her face. "Despite everything we've said and how bad we've acted towards one another, I'd never wish that feeling of being so alone upon anyone."

Santana looked to the floor, feeling ashamed of the words she said and the actions she'd mad in the attempt of hurting Quinn for all these years.

"I don't think I could do this without you." She admitted, feeling rather shy around the blonde angel for the first time since they were little girls.

"And you won't have to." said Quinn, matter-of-factly. "Besides," she added, the edge of her lip twisting upwards. "Like you said in the beginning of the school year: we're besties for life."

Laughing airily, Santana pulled Quinn close, hugging her tight. "It's gonna be okay." Quinn promised. Santana wasn't sure if she believed her or not, but at this point, it's all she really had.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Hello, hello my friends! So, here is the next chapter. I'm happy to say this is actually a musical chapter. The song Santana will be singing is "Everywhere I Go" by Lissie and I strongly suggest you listen to it, especially while Santana is singing it. It'll sit the scene in your mind a whole lot better and it's just an awesome song. Anyway, again I remind you that Sebastian will be returning and I promise, it'll be a _BIG_ chapter for him. With that said, please read&review&enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day Quinn sat quietly in the choir room, listening to the rest of the group discuss the rumors going around about Santana being pregnant. They were going around, all piping in their opinions; shockingly they all had something to say about the subject.<p>

"I can't believe Santana is pregnant, it's so . . . not her." Tina stated.

"Well, she is a _lesbian_. Pregnancy is rather unlikely in her case." Said Artie.

"It can't be true, right? I mean, _Santana_?" Sam mused.

"I thought only boys could get put a baby in a woman's stomach." Brittany mentioned. "At least, not if the stork does it for him. Do you think a stork got Santana pregnant?"

"Stork?" Rory questioned.

Leaning in, Puck held up an arm, pointing his pointer-finger to the sky. "I'd just like to say I had nothing to do with this one."

_"Shocker."_ Mercedes murmured.

"Quinn was the one who said it, so why doesn't she tell us what's going on?" Mike questioned.

All the eyes in the room landed on the angelic blonde, who was busy inspecting her perfectly French-tipped nails.

"Well?" Finn spoke.

"Well, what?" Quinn asked easily, refusing to give anything way unasked for.

"Is Santana pregnant or isn't she?"

Quinn was silently for a second, before lifting her head to look her ex straight in the eyes. "Yes." She told. "Santana is pregnant."

The room once again filled with murmurs and opinions.

"How did this even happen?" Mr. Schue piped in.

"That's her story to tell, not mine. The only reason I said anything in the first place was because Zizes was going to punch her skull it."

"So, is that it? The truth comes out and she drops out of school without even a word?" Sam questioned.

"What?" Rachel shot up, looking directly to Quinn. "She can't drop out. Not now. Not with Regional's so close. We need her!"

"It's so reassuring to know how much you care about Santana's will being, Rachel." Quinn noted dryly. "She's not dropping out, so don't worry. She's taking a few days to let the rumors simmer before coming back to face the truth."

"I can't believe this." Mercedes sighed as the room became quiet.

"How did you even know she was pregnant?" Sugar pondered.

"I had my suspicions, but she finally caved after I cornered her. I'm not the only one who knew." Turning her head, Quinn looked up and over to the two young men who had been silent the entire class. The rest of the eyes followed and Kurt and Blaine shared a look before taking a long, deep breathe.

"Alright, yes, Blaine and I knew." Kurt admitted.

"And you didn't tell us?" Pressed Rachel. "Kurt, you're the king of gossip, how could you not spill this to any of us?"

"Because, Rachel, we promise Santana we wouldn't and I always keep my promises. Besides, it wasn't our secret to tell."

"Who is the father?" Questioned Tina.

"You'll have to ask Santana that." Blaine told her softly.

Stepping up, Mr. Schue stood before the class. "Look, guys, I know this is all so confusing and you have tons of questions, but until Santana returns to school and is ready to talk, let's drop the subject. Now, Sam, you said you'd been working on something for handle it this weeks lesson."

Quinn leaned back in her chair, remaining silent as Sam took the floor and began to perform. She totally understood why Santana wanted a few days to think and knew it was for the best. She could only wonder how Santana would take all the questions, but she hoped it was with a high head and dry eyes.

* * *

><p>Santana never liked Mondays and this one was no different. To her, High school was the civilized jungle you had to survive living in until you could move on to something bigger and better. It was survival of the fittest, a sink or swim system and for Santana, someone who had been swimming for so long, she didn't know if she was ready to sink and let other surpass her.<p>

But she realized she had no other choice. Swallowing hard, Santana entered the William McKinley halls and began the day she had been dreading for so long. There were people staring, and hushed whispers as she passed, but she ignored them all. She tried to remember what Quinn had said, about how they didn't matter, but it was hard. Santana's whole life had been revolved around social statues and being the mean person snickering in the background and making crude comments.

The thought of being in the opposite position. Being the one picked on and treated badly because of who you are. . . . It was like a nightmare. Sure, she had gotten a taste of it when she came out, but that was different. Like Finn had said, no one really cared whether she liked girls or not, except for the few that were rather thickheaded, but her friends quickly got rid of them. She was thankful for that.

And just like that day, she would need her friends to help her with her next vital situation. Breathing deeply, Santana entered the choir room, which was already filled with the group and Mr. Schue, who had begun talking about the next lesson. All eyes fell upon her and Mr. Schue turned around, silencing for a moment before smiling dearly.

"Santana,"

"Hey Mr. Schue. Everyone else. Sorry I missed a couple of days."

"That's quite alright, Santana." Mr. Schue said. "I'm glad you could make it today."

"Me too. I guess you guys heard to the rumors doing around about me." She said slowly, turning to look at the class. "I just wanted to tell you that they are in fact true. I am pregnant." The room filled with light whispers which died down quickly. "I know this is pretty shocking to you all, trust me, it's even more shocking to me." She laughed dryly. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I know it's pretty crappy."

"Why didn't you tell us in the beginning?" Tina was the first to speak, asking something nearly every was wondering.

"I guess because I didn't really know what I wanted to do then." Santana explained. "I was scared and angry, and I just didn't want to come to terms with it. It wasn't until Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine basically forced it out of me that I realized I needed to take charge and do something about it."

"What happened, Santana?" Finn brought up quietly.

Santana shook her head, laughing sadly as the memory. "It's a stupid and embarrassing story."

"You don't owe us an explanation, Santana." Mr. Schue said grimly.

"No, it's okay." She waved him off. "The night of the Warbler party, I got jealous and drunk, and made an complete ass of myself. I did something that looking back I realized was a terrible mistake. And now I'm paying for it. But hey, it's not all bad. I mean, it's a baby. A miracle of life. Something people would kill for, and I'm gonna bring one into the world. That's pretty amazing."

"It is amazing," Mr. Schue agreed. "And you're very brave, just like Quinn was, to do so at such a young age."

"What about the daddy?" Requested Sugar.

"I'd rather not discuss that, but the father does know and he doesn't want any part of it. And you know what, I prefer it that way. Boys are hard enough to handle on a regular basis, throw a pregnancy at them and they turn into some kind of crazy, overprotective monster. I wanna do this alone."

"No, Santana, not alone." Quinn spoke up. "Because you'll never be alone."

"Quinn's right. You're apart of this glee club and we're a family here." Mercedes said aloud.

"We're here for you if you ever need us." Artie told her.

Santana smiled gratefully. "That really means a lot to me." She admitted honestly. "Mr. Schue, I hope you don't mind, but before we go on with today's lesson, I kinda have a song I wanna perform."

"By all means!" Mr. Schue stepped aside, allowing her to have the floor of her own.

"I heard this song a while back and didn't think much of it, but now it kinda fits, ya know?"

Turning back, she gave the band the cue to play. Breathing in, Santana gathered all the strength she had to pull off this song.

"_And I fall on my knees. Tell me how's the way to be. Tell me how's the way to go. Tell me all that I should know. And I fall on my knees. Tell me how's the way to go. Tell me how's the way to be. To evoke some empathy_.

"_Danger will follow me now. Everywhere I go. Angels will call on me, and take me to my home. Well this tired mind, just wants to be led home_."

Stares and remarks had always been Santana's specialty. She was the mean girl of the school, the bitch, and the gossip queen. Now she was just one of the many outcast caught in the drift, dealing with the horror of being a loser. She could hear their words as she worked at her lockers, and did everything in her power to keep her eyes from watering and knees from giving way.

"_And I fall on my knees. Tell me how's the way to go. Tell me how's the way to see. Show me all that I could be. And I fall - on my knees. Tell me how's the way to be yeah. Tell me how's the way to go. Tell me why I feel so low_.

"_Danger will follow me now. Everywhere I go. Angels will call on me, and take me to my home. Well these tired eyes, just want to remain closed_.

"_I don't see clearly . . . can't feel nothing no. Can't you hear me? And I fall on my knees. . . ." _

Crumbling and giving up had never been a choice to Santana, no matter what the challenge. She was not a quitter. She was not weak. She had the heart of a lion and refused to back down, no matter how many times she had been pushed around. With her head high, she marched down the hall, not caring who said anything or what they thought of her. They didn't know her, they didn't own her, and they didn't control her anymore.

"_And danger will follow me, now everywhere I go. Angels will call on me, and take me to my home._"

Standing from their seats, the club and their teacher surrounded Santana, hugging her tightly, as if they would never let her go. She had always been the lost girl, never knowing exactly where she belonged. Lately she had begun thinking about it and she realized it was right here. Singing to the people she cared most about.

Knowing there was one last thing to do, Santana swallowed hard as she entered her home. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table, talking about this, that, and everything. With watery eyes she approached them.

"_And danger will follow me, now everywhere I gooooooo. And angels will call on me, and lead me to my home. Home . . . Home . . . Home . . . Hooooooooomeee!"_

"Santana, sweetie, what's wrong?" Her mother questioned affectionately.

"Mom . . . Dad . . . We need to talk."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the extra long update. I actually just begun beta'ing it again and that's taking foooooorever. Anyway, good news! I'm going to have some of this translated correctly; all the Spanish will be right, so good bye Google translate! Please enjoy this chapter. The next one will be an all Sebastian one, and you'll finally get to see his point of view of his night with Santana! Read&Review&Love!**

* * *

><p>Santana sat cross from her parents on the couch. She found it nearly mirrored their positions when she first came out about her sexuality. She silently prayed their reactions were similar to the huge news that had proceeded this one.<p>

"Santana, honey, what is going on?" Her mother asked, quite aware of her daughters silence.

"I'm just . . . trying to think of a way to tell you this." Santana told them, sniffing up at the sign of tears. She knew this would happen, but she didn't realize so soon. _Fuckin emotional rollercoaster_!

"Tell us what, _mi hija_?" Dr. Lopez pressed on.

"You know I love you guys, right? So much and I would never . . . ever want to disappoint you."

"Honey, you could never disappoint us." Mrs. Lopez insisted gently.

"Santana, just tell us." Her father instructed.

It was as if the whole world was standing still, with all sounds that blasted throughout the house becoming a dull hum against the sound of Santana's own heart beating. All Santana wanted to do was say those three dreaded words and then retreat from this room and the rest of Lima, until this was all over. But she breathed heavily once again and reminded herself that she couldn't do such a thing. She chickened out, but now once or twice already during the signs of morning sickness she had to deal with this pregnancy and all the repercussions that come with it. She loved her parents so much. And she knew they loved her too but when it come to such a unpredictable occurrence such as pregnancy, which ravaged a girl's reputation, future, and self-worth, would her parents still love and trust her then? After all, she was drinking that night she was impregnated in the first place, without being of age and then this, which was far worse than that. . . . She looked up at the sky, biting her upper lip so hard that she thought it would bleed, silently praying to the heaven above that God could grant her one single wish – her parents would still love her. With whatever future the world has in store for her.

"I'm pregnant." She told them, no louder than a whisper. Dr. and Mrs. Lopez remained silent, letting the words fixate into their minds. It was her father that made the first move. He opened his mouth, though no words came out. After a moment, he found the ability to speak.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." Santana repeated a bit louder.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"How did this happen? I thought . . . you and Brittany . . . ." Dr. Lopez shook his head, obviously confused.

Santana swallowed hard, letting her gaze fall to the floor for a moment. Her eyes were already beginning to water, and when she went to speak, her voice cracked brokenly. "It's a long and humiliating story. I was just jealous over something stupid and I . . . I just regret it so much, and I'm so sorry if I'm disappointing you or creating so much trouble for you."

Her parents exchanged a look, and before her father could say another word, her mother took his hand, and spoke first.

"What do you mean, trouble?"

"I know how hard it is to have a gay child and now to have a _pregnant_ gay child. . . ." Santana shook her head, letting the tears and emotions take over her. She wanted to run and let them think about it amongst themselves, but her legs didn't seem to work. She sat crying in front of her parents, feeling more like a small child than a young adult.

A warm hand covered hers, squeezing firmly. "No, _mi hija_!" Mr. Lopez stated. "No, my darling, you are no trouble. You were never trouble! Wherever did you come up with a crazy thought like that!"

"I know what people say about you guys! I've heard it from doctors and nurses at the hospital! They say you raised me wrong because I like girls, and now, because of this, they're gonna say even worst things and I'm just so sorry!"

Shifting closer, Mrs. Lopez wrapped her arms around her only daughter, and began running her back soothingly. "No, _mi hija_, _mi bebé_, we don't listen to what they say. _Al infierno con ellos_! They don't know us! And they don't know you! Yes, this is a great deal that we will have to discuss later on, but for right now." Mrs. Lopez looked back, exchanging a grim look with her husband, before lifting Santana's lift, forcing her daughter to meet her gaze. "You must understand that we love you, Santana. Whether you love boys, or girls, or whether you're having a baby or a alien, we will always love you and support you. Right, Horatio?"

There was a long silence coming from the other end of the couch.

"Horatio?" Her mother repeated.

"Daddy," Santana chocked out.

"Horatio! _Respóndeme, ¡y dile a tu hija que la amas sin importar nada_!"

"Does he know?" He asked darkly after a long moment. "The boy who did this to you, does he know?"

Santana pulled away from her mother, lifting her head to wipe her tears away. "He doesn't want anything to do with it." She answered, sniffling at the end.

"Like hell he does! ¡_No me jodas! ¡Ningún chico lastima a mi hija y luego no se hace responsable, carajo_"

"_Papá_!" Santana cried out as her father leaped from the couch, stopping angrily to the door.

"Horatio, what do you think you're doing?" Her mother shouted after him.

"I am going to get Alejandro, and we are going to that boys house to drag his sorry ass here!"

"Daddy, please!"

"No, Santana! He has to take responsibilities for his actions!"

"But they were _my_ actions!" Santana insisted. "I came onto him! Please, I don't want him involved!"

"Why not, Santana?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"Because it's my responsibly! _I'm_ the one pregnant, _I'm_ the one whose going through the changes, and _I'm_ the one having the baby. I don't want the father involved in any of this, because it's _my_ baby, not his!"

"Santana, are you sure about this? It's a big thing to take on."

"That little punk deserves some sort of punishment."

"Why?" Santana initiated. "Because he made a mistake? Does that mean I get to be punished too? Please, dad, don't bring him into this! This is my problem to deal with!"

"Your father isn't going to do anything." Her mother said sternly, glaring at her husband from across the room. "Now, Santana, have you given _any_ thought on what you want to do?"

Santana nodded slowly, sniffling once again. "I'm going to have it. After that, I want to give it up."

"We'll discuss that another time, Santana." Dr. Lopez told her. "You may feel differently as the pregnancy goes further into its terms. For right now . . . I need to go to my office. I need to think."

Santana reached for her father, but he turned away. "Daddy," She said desperately.

"_Ahora no_, Santana." He breathed out tiredly, shaking his head as he left upstairs for his office.

Pulling her weeping daughter close, Mrs. Lopez spoke softly, whispering sweet words into her ear as she comforted her. It's not every day when a parents finds out their child is going to be a parent. She ignored the horrible thoughts and focused on making her daughter feel better. Gloria silently cursed her husband, though she could not fully blame him. Horatio was never good with getting news, though she prayed he would come around quickly. It was no secret Santana needed them and if he was going to act like a _burro_, action would definitely need to be taken upon in the Lopez household.

* * *

><p>"I'm not angry at you,"<p>

Santana sat silently on Brittany's bed for what seemed like forever. Realizing they had yet to have any one-on-one time since word got out about her being pregnant, she decided it was time. Only problem was, she didn't know what to say. How do you explain that to someone? Especially to someone like Brittany? So innocent and naïve . . . Would she even fully understand what was going on? Santana's heart raced, wondering if she could try to convince Brittany it really was the stork that did it. . . . She didn't want to hurt Brittany, but then again, Brittany wasn't the only person she'd be hurting. Santana's eyes flicked to Brittany's as the young blonde spoke.

"Just so you know." She continued, her fingers dancing along the pink blanket across her bed.

"You should be." Santana announced, pulling her legs closer to her. "I didn't mean for it to happen, you know."

"I believe you." Brittany told her softly.

Scooting over, Santana placed her hand on Brittany's, cupping it softly. "If I could take back that night, I would. There isn't anything I would give to have spent the night with you rather than that Warbler prick." Brittany smiled, though remained softly. "You know you mean the world to me, don't you? More than anything."

"Of course I do. Nothing is gonna stop my feelings for you, Santana. Besides, I kinda love you even more that you have a bun in the oven."

Santana laughed aloud, shaking her head from side to side. "Why?"

"Because, this baby is apart of you, and I since I love you, I love the baby. It's like loving you double . . . or half, really, since the baby isn't exactly a whole person yet."

"No, not really." Santana agreed.

"Besides, sex with a pregnant person kinda sounds hot." Brittany linked her fingers with Santana's, pulling her closer.

"Is that so?" Santana replied seductively. Leaning in, Santana kissed her girlfriends lips, moaning gently at the sensation of Brittany's hand grazing up her thigh. When they pulled away, Santana stared deeply into the blue sea of Brittany's eyes. "I love you." She told her, before leaning in for another delicious kiss.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Hey guys! Okay, so before anyone starts reading, I just want you all to know this _will_ be a Sebtana fic. I had a small moment of Brittana, only because she is still dating Brittany, and I want this to be as realistic as possible. Now that's cleared up, I hope you all enjoy this. It's a very big chapter; a Sebastian chapter. You get to see Sebastian's side of their night together an of the party. It is kinda M rated. Not by much, though. Don't forget to read&review&love!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian leaned against the table which belonged to the Warbler council. It was tradition that the captain was to sit in the middle, with each second and third in command sitting beside him. That didn't fit well with Sebastian. He wasn't the type to sit as still as a soldier and listen to things that he didn't really care about. So, despite how unconventional it seemed, Sebastian walked around the room, barely listening to whatever the Warbler's were chatting about. His second in command, David, would be the head of most conversations, and Thad, the third, would pipe in every now and then to agree or disagree.<p>

"Well, now that we have that figured out," David's voice cut through the thick fog of Sebastian's mind, causing his day dreaming to be cut short. "Let us discuss what will be sung at Regional's. Sebastian, if you'd like to take charge."

Sebastian straightened up and walked into the middle of the room. All Warbler eyes were on him, and he smiled at that. He loves being center of attention almost as much as he loved the thought of crushing those pathetic New Direction's at the upcoming competition.

"Tell me gentleman, what pop artist has been seen well over ten times on the top forty list?"

"Prince?"

"Beyonce. Oh, please say Beyonce!"

"Madonna!"

Murmurs filled the room and several glances were shared. "MJ, of course." Nick spoke first.

"Correct." Sebastian told him, pointing aimlessly as the young junior. "For Regional's we have to do something great, something the judges would notice. Now unknown bands are fun and Madonna will always be my favorite girl, but this year, we gotta set that place on fire. This Regional's, we're doing the prince of pop; Mr. Michael Jackson."

Along with many 'yes's," first pumps, and high fives, David and Thad exchanged a swift nod. "Do you have any song ideas, Sebastian?" David asked.

"One, for sure. "Billie Jean", which I will be singing as a solo. The second song, I was thinking we'd do "Beat It" for the group one, which would be lead by Nick, along with Jeff, Trent, and myself."

""Billie Jean" was always one of my favorites!" Jeff announced to his small group of friends, that consisted of himself, Trent, Flint, and Nick.

"Isn't that the one about the woman having a baby and saying it was Michael's?" Flint questioned.

Nick was in mid sentence when Trent leaned in, his voice as low as a whisper. "Speaking of women and babies, you know who's pregnant? That Latina girl from New Directions."

"_Santana_?" Nick cried out, loud enough for several more Warbler's to notice. "She's pregnant?"

Soft whispers turned into loud chatter, loud to enough to convince David it was time to call order. Reaching over, David lifted the gavel, slapping down hard three times. The sound echoed and silenced the chatty boys. "Order!" He shouted.

Narrowing his eyes, Sebastian pulled the gavel from David's hands, folding his arms across his chest as he turned to face the large group.

"What is going on here?" He demands. All are silent, turning their heads here and there, waiting for someone to speak first. "Trent! Tell the council what all the ruckus is about." He commands the young Warbler.

"We were just discussing the news flying around about a certain member of New Directions."

"Which member?" David questions.

"What news?" Thad asks.

They talk in sync. They turn to each other once they're finished, then back to the group.

"Santana, your high councilmen. She's pregnant."

The word 'pregnant' had both Thad and David gasping, though Sebastian remained silent. He expression fell slightly, but he quickly regained his composer.

"A rumor, I'm sure." Thad stated.

"It's not." Trent told him. "I overheard Kurt and Blaine talking during their last visit. I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear. I was returning to my dorm when I heard them whispering about it."

"But are you sure it's Santana? Didn't another girl. . . What's her name, the blonde one?" David scampered for a moment, snapping once the answer came to him. "Quinn! She had a child two years ago, didn't she? Are you sure they weren't just talking about what happened to her?"

Trent shook his head. "I'm sure of it. They spoke of Santana, how her body was growing, how she couldn't find good enough clothes, and Kurt said that's what happens when you're three and a half months pregnant."

The shared words started again, and this time they lasted longer. They all wondered if it were true, though most were sure, since Blaine never lied, and they continued to question Trent for information, though that's all he had to say. It went on for a long moment until Jeff spoke, not talking to anyone in general, and mused on who the father may be. That's when Sebastian smashed the gavel down so hard the small little wooden block nearly fell off the desk.

"Attention!" He shouted loudly. All eyes were on him in a flash; the room was as silent as a graveyard. "Incase you have forgotten, allow me to remind you that unless they have been disqualified or can not compete, any other show choir group is no concern to us."

"They were just gossiping." David states, defending his friends.

"Councilmen David, you are not to speak until you are spoke to or given orders to." Sebastian bit back. David shook his head, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. "Now listen here, I do not want to hear anymore about the tramp from New Directions. She wants to sleep around with whoever and get knocked up, that's her show choirs problem, not ours. The next one of you to mutter the words 'pregnant', 'New Directions', and 'Santana' all in the same sentence will be punished and cut from the performing list for Regional's. Do I make myself clear?"

The young men before looked around, each swallowing hard for the fear of what Sebastian could do to them was high, and none were brave enough to taste Sebastian's wrath.

"Good then. Meeting augured." Turning back, Sebastian slammed the gavel on the little wood block before leaving the rehearsal room.

Sebastian staggered into his bedroom, breathing deeply as he shut the door. His mind as been scrambling all week and thanks to Warbler practice, he was dealing with another migraine. Tugging at his jacket and tie, he undressed before plopping himself down on his bed. Lying back, Sebastian struggled to get comfortable, tossing and turning on his mattress until he's found a good position. With his eyes closed and his breathing leveled, Sebastian falls asleep, dreaming the same thing he's dreamt about for weeks upon weeks.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian was a total party boy. He loved everything that came with the title; the ability to just drink and drink, all the sex he gets, the reputation in itself it mildly fulfilling, and having parents who were never home helped Sebastian greatly. When David suggested they'd call a truce with New Directions, Sebastian was somewhat disappointed. A feud would've made beating them at Regional's more exciting, but it was easy to see he was out numbered. Everyone loved Blaine, after all, so of course they'd want to keep the competition professional and friendly. <em>

_The cuteness could practically kill him. Still, when they suggested a party, he nearly jumped at the opportunity. Despite how much those New Direction freaks annoyed him, there was nothing better than a good party. His family home was huge and since his parents were away for whatever excuse they had to get away this time, it was the perfect place._

_The Warblers set everything up. They bought tons of beer and vodka, along with orders of all different snacks and delicious finger foods, and even decide to bring a karaoke machine to have some friendly sing-off. Sebastian pays no attention to this and goes straight into his father's liquor cabinet._

_There was no way he'd be able to do this sober, and he was thankful he didn't have to. By the time everyone started showing up he had already drank half a bottle of his father's forty year old scotch, and was ready to raise the roof. His sight immediately settled on the short brunette beside Kurt, and with a beer in his hand, he stole the young man away. Alcohol loosened Blaine up magnificently and Sebastian knew if he could just get him alone and wasted, bedding the little hobbit would be easy as pie. _

_Everything seemed to be going according to plan; Blaine was drinking beer after beer and was dancing to the point where he rips his shirt off and ties it around his head like a bandana. After a couple crazy duets with several members of both show choirs, Sebastian figures he's just about ready to go somewhere a bit more private._

_That is until his prissy little boyfriend steps in the way. Kurt, the designated driver and professional party pooper, cut between them during a dance, and pulled Blaine away, saying it was time to go home._

"_Oh no, please, do stay." Sebastian tells him lamely._

_Kurt smiles crudely, and informs him it's getting late and it's time to return home._

"_You go. Blaine's more than welcome to stay the night." Pulling Blaine close, Sebastian wrapped his arm around his shoulders, smiling kindly at the heavily intoxicated young man. _

"_Not happening." Kurt stated, tugging his boyfriend back._

"_Look, Blaine's having a good time, just let him stay. You wanna stay, don't you Blaine?"_

"_Rock on!" The drunken Blaine shouted, nodding to the music playing. _

"_See? So why don't you just go on home, Kurt. It's probably past your bed time anyway."_

_Sebastian knew Kurt had a fast mouth, but he never figured he'd he brave enough to actually stand up against him, let alone push him. Taking Blaine's arm, Kurt tugs him roughly out of Sebastian's grasp. Before either young men can say a word, Kurt steps up, and shoves Sebastian back, causing him to loose his footing, and almost falling back against the coffee table. The gesture is unexpected and causes all those in the living room to stall and someone even shuts off the music, leaving the room in an eerie silence._

"_So the _hell_ do you think you are!" Kurt demands angrily._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Do you thinking stupid? Like I don't see what you're trying to do?"_

"_And what is that, Kurt? Please, tell me."_

"_Dancing close, giving him drinks. All you're doing is trying to get him drunk enough to not realize what you're doing, and get him away with me!"_

"_If Blaine would rather stay behind with me, you can't blame him. Maybe if you'd let loose a bit he's actually want to dance with you."_

"Let loose_? Are you kidding me? You're giving him drink after drinking, prepping him before you take him upstairs and have your way with him! For all we know you gave him some fuckin date rape drug!"_

"_That's out of line!"_

"_No it's not, Sebastian, because honestly, you just seem like that type of guy! The type that can't get with someone unless they're drunk!" The room was quite and Sebastian felt as if he had been physically slapped in the face, rather than just told something that only skimmed the truth. "Blaine, it's time to go." Kurt turned back, taking his boyfriends arm._

"_Are you angry at me?" Blaine asked gently, his eyes wide as a baby deer's in headlights. _

"_We'll talk later. Let's home. And you," Kurt turned back, his eyes daggering into Sebastian. "Stay away from my boyfriend." He added sternly before hauling Blaine out of the house._

_Sebastian stood awkwardly, avoiding all the eyes of his fellow partiers. Clearing his throat, he lifted his head, revealing a big smile. "Well, that was fun." He laughed aloud. Taking a beer from the table, he lifted it cheerfully. "Let the party continue!" Taking a long sip, Sebastian shuffled out of the room, hurrying upstairs to his old bedroom. His plan had gone awry; he had been embarrassed by someone he hated, and felt lower than he ever had before. Instead of having to face the rest guest, he decided to stay in his room and drink until he passed out, hoping everything that just happened would be a horrible, distant memory._

_An hour passed and Sebastian was just about to fall asleep when someone barged in, slamming the door loudly. He lifted his head, but it was too dark to see. Switching on the light beside him, he was surprised to see the pretty Latina girl from New Directions. Her name escaped him and to tell the truth, he really didn't give a fuck._

"_May I help you?" He slurred, rubbing his eyes tiredly._

"_I didn't realize anyone was in here." She spoke brokenly, sniffling loudly._

"_Well, there is. So, if you wouldn't mind," Sebastian gestured to the door, asking her to leave._

"_Oh. Yeah, sorry." Santana turned to the door, but remained still. Sebastian waited, but she didn't move. Instead, she began to weep. And loudly. _

"_Look, is there something I can do for you? Like get you a tissue for a shoulder to cry on?" Santana nods and moves back towards the bed, sitting beside him. Leaning in, she rest her head on his shoulder, crying against his shirt. "I didn't mean me. . . ." He states, but she just cries louder, so Sebastian gives up. "Fine, whatever." Reaching up, he rubs her back effortlessly. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked, hoping she didn't._

"_My g-girlfriend che-cheated on me." She blubbers loudly._

"_Well, that sucks." Sebastian sighed uninterestedly. _

_Sitting up, Santana wipes her tears, breathing deeply. "I loved her! I loved her and she chose that crippled little boy! I hate her!" _

_Sebastian watched the young girl cry, not really having the slightest idea on how to cheer up girls, let alone ones bawling like they're favorite TV show character just got killed off. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he said the only thing he could think of._

"_Want some advice?" He asked, receiving a nod from the pretty girl. "Get over her." _

"_W-what?"_

"_Move on! She wants to fuck someone else, then you do the same! Don't cry about it like a pussy, come on! I thought you were tough!"_

"_I am tough!" Santana tells him weakly._

"_Then find someone else and move on. It's better than whining and sobbing like a little bitch." _

_Yawning, Sebastian stretch lamely, quite proud of himself. Santana was silent and had stopped crying, so his advice must've gotten to her. He partly wondered who she'd go after for a quick fuck. That other blonde, Quinn, was kinda pretty, and he was sure Santana would have no problem licking her like a lollipop. He chuckled softly, before shivering at the thought of girl on girl action. _

"_Now look, if you're all down blubbering, would you find leaving cause I-" His sentence was cut short by Santana's lips crushing onto his. The kiss was hard and demanding, and Sebastian was too shocked to kiss back. Leaning away, Santana looked him in the eyes. He wanted to say something, tell her to leave or that he wasn't interested, but before he could say another word, her lips came down onto his again. _

_His mind swirled with emotions and he wanted her to stop. But he also was drunk, tired, and the friction of their lips was making him aroused, and before he knew it, he was kissing her with just as much power. It was obvious she knew what she was doing, and with in moments, clothes were shed and the touching began. Her hand wrapped around him and she slowly began pumping. He bites his lip hard, groaning as she goes faster, making his hard. Not before long, it's too much and he smacks her hand away, pushes between her legs, and begins to line himself up._

_It wasn't the first time he's fucked a girl; everyone's gotta experiment at least once in their life. The penis goes into the vagina, in-out, in-out, all until the guy cums. Same shit as two guys together. Sebastian is oddly surprised by how tight she is and groaned loudly as he goes further and further until he's balls deep and the moan escaping from Santana tells him to pull out and then go right back in, until he finds a smooth motion that fits them both._

_He was happy to see that she wasn't much of a talker. Having guys talk during sex was bad enough, having a girl go on and on was near torture. The only thing Sebastian wanted to hear during sex was 'harder', 'faster', 'right there', and his own name being shouted during their climax._

_The sex lasted for only about fifteen minutes, but to them, it seemed longer. It wasn't romantic, but it wasn't some virgin sloppy quickie. Santana came first with a long, throaty moan that nearly pushed Sebastian over the edge. When he came, it was inside her with a loud groan. When they were finished, they lied beside one another, both panting with their chest's rising and falling as they tried to catch their breath._

_Thankfully, the awkwardness was short, for they both fell asleep almost right afterwards, and when Sebastian woke, he was alone in his bed. The night before was a drunken blur, and after seeing how trashed his house was and the texts he received from the Warbler's, asking if he was alright and how the virtual bitch slap Kurt gave him was treating him, he figured it wasn't worth remembering._

_Time went on, whatever happened that night was just some forgotten memory, and everyone seemed to begin to move on. That was, until Santana paid him a visit, and spoke about their night together. Only after that day did Sebastian's memory start coming back, and started haunting him. He impregnated her and he knew it._

* * *

><p>The glaring light broke Sebastian away from his dream, and he whined loudly, cursing aimlessly. Opening his eyes, he awoke to see David entering the room.<p>

"Evening _councilman_!" David greeted him mockingly, turning all the lights on in the room, making it was bright as possible. Sebastian groaned, lifting his arm, placing it over his eyes to shield him from the stinging light. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Kinda." Sebastian mumbled, yawning.

"Have a good dream?"

Sebastian was silent, rethinking over what he dreamt about. "No. A nightmare."

David laughed, gathering his books as he settled in on his bed. "Hope you didn't wet ya pants."

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian tossed his pillow, nailing David from across the room. Lying back on his eyes, Sebastian closed his eyes, hoping this time he could hide away from the truth, rather than relive it every time he slept.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Hey everyone! So, before you read this, I just wanna indicate that the reason it ends off kinda suddenly and with a quote, is because this was originally two parts, but I decided to break it down, because the second part was so big and emotional, that I wanted it to be a separate chapter. Anywhore, please enjoy this. The ever so lovable Dave Karfofsky is back, so we get some Sanofsky!Frendship. Yaaaaaaaay! Also, you find out how I played the suicide move. read&review&love!**

* * *

><p>Santana groaned tiredly as she entered her room, stretching out lazily onto her bed. School was a total blow out and Santana left like her head was going to explode. Fuckin hockey player. He was lucky Quinn was there to hold her back otherwise he'd be eating plastic little hockey pocks by now. She swore if she heard the words 'fertile Myrtle' one more time, someone's head will be cracking.<p>

She closed her eyes, hoping to sleep until dinner, but woke only twenty minutes later. Santana quickly realized without cheer, her life was pretty boring. Well, aside from being pregnant and all that drama, of course. She was home earlier and her parents were both working until later that night, so there was nothing to do. Pulling out her phone, Santana decided to see who was up for hanging.

Scrolling through her contacts, Santana choose randomly, thinking whether she wanted to hangout with whoever it stopped on. Tina was first. She had to admit she kinda missed writing songs with C-squared, but she was all about her boyfriend now. After that came Quinn. That would've been a total yes, but Quinn was out with her mom, and Kurt and Blaine were having lunch with Blaine's older brother. Finn, Puck, and Sam all came up and they were all total no's. The Glee guys were cool and shit, but come on? None of them could handle hanging out with a pregnant girl, though Puck and Finn weren't too bad. Mercedes and Rachel were next, but she skipped them too.

Finally she stopped on Brittany and Santana groaned. She loved Brittany, she really did, but ever since word about her pregnancy got out, all Brittany as done is talk about how cute it's gonna be and whether it's gonna look like Santana or the father, and keeps wondering if maybe somehow she's the father too, and the baby will come out looking like her. It was somewhat adorable, but it was still annoying all the same.

She needed a day away from the blonde little pixie-stick, so Santana scrolled right over her. At one point Santana thought it was hopeless, that Quinn and the diet coke twins were the only ones she could actually stand to be around, until she stopped on someone else. Someone different. Someone she almost forgot about. Clicking on the name, she sent out a text, requesting to meet at Lima Bean. To her surprise, she got a reply a few minutes later with an answer. Smiling, Santana took her phone, grabbed her jacket, and headed out for coffee.

* * *

><p>"And here I thought you had forgotten about me, Santana."<p>

Santana smiled sweetly, leaning back in her chair as she held her coffee in her hands. It was good to see Karofsky after all this time. Not too long ago they were really all the other had and being beards was like a total bonding moment for them. It kinda sucked when he left William McKinley, but she understood. They were both scared to come out and he was brave enough to leave the trouble, unlike her, who hid behind Brittany the entire time, pretending to love cock and the smell of boys.

"I could never forget my beard. You were always my favorite!"

Dave laughed, shaking his head. "And you were mine." He told her. "So, what's going on, why the sudden urge to see me? I mean, I know I'm a handsome fellow, but come on."

"I just wanted a change," She shrugged. "The people at McKinley are cool, but I miss seeing my boo."

"That's sweet, San, I miss my babe." Dave smiled at their little nicknames. "So, what's new?"

"Nothing." Santana tells him quickly.

"Yeah? You look good, by the way. Got a bit of meat on your bones. I like it."

Santana smiled weakly. If she was self-conscious about anything due to the pregnancy, it was the weight she had been gaining. It took years of training and several trips to the bathroom to get her as thin as she was and just like all her lunches, it was going right down the toilet.

"Thanks." Clearing her throat, Santana composed a smile. "You look great too. Football been treating you good?" Dave was definitely fitter from the last time she saw him. He was still a big guy, but the baby fat was gone and had been replaced by rock hard muscle.

"That's sweet of you, San, but no. Back when I actually play, you know, at my other school, I was mostly just getting slammed by the other guys." He explained sadly.

"Oh. That had to hurt."

"Not as bad as being slammed into a locker." He murmured grimly.

"I-" Santana stopped herself, having not a thought of what to say. Reaching forward, she took her friends hand. "I'm proud of you, Dave. After what you did . . . it was just really scary. Knowing how much pain a bully can cause someone." Santana choked towards the end, but kept her eyes dry.

"I take it you're-"

"I came out, yeah." She nods. "It's a long story, but I'm out, and Britt and I are official."

"Really? That's fantastic! Congrats!"

"Yeah, it's wonderful." Santana sighed lamely.

"Hey, you okay?" Dave questions concerned. "You're not getting shit from coming out are you?"

Santana shook her head. "No. Not anymore. The first week sucked. I mean really . . . _really_ sucked, but it's better now."

"Then what is it? Is everything okay with you and Britt? No trouble in paradise, is there?"

"No, no trouble. Not really. It just. . . ." Santana sighed, looking down at the cup in her hands. "It's complicated." She explains.

"Well, I may not be bright, but I'm a pretty good listen. Wanna talk about it? Just, don't give a of details. I mean, I'm may but I'm not like Kurt. I'm not _gossip gay_!"

Santana smiled brokenly. She hoped Dave would be as understanding as Kurt and Blaine had. Despite the rumors, not all gays love babies, and baby showers, or pretty much anything that has to do with children.

"Promise to keep a secret?" She asked, though it was useless, since the word was already out. She was surprised that bitch from the Cheerios who outted her to her uncle hasn't blabbed again, and her face isn't on TV for another scandal. "I'm pregnant."

Dave made a face that could only be seen as one of confusion and leaned back in his chair. "Shut up!" He waved her off, believing her words to be false. Sitting back, Santana unbuttoned her jacket, shimming it off, revealing the small, growing bump on her stomach. Dave stared for a long while, partly wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. "But . . . how!"

"You asked no details." Santana smirked. "Long story anyway."

"Whose the father?"

Santana sighed heavily. _That_ was definitely something she didn't want to try to explain. It's bad enough it's the child of some stuck-up rich-boy from some boarding school; a _gay_ stuck-up rich-boy from some boarding school was so much worst! "Some guy I hooked up with one night while drunk off my mind." She exclaims. "A prick from a private school."

Dave scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Hate those damn guys. Does he know?"

"Wants nothing to do with it." Santana confirmed.

Dave's head shook slowly, his eyes flowing over with some mixed emotions. "Dick." He said gently. He watched her after that, his eyes never leaving hers. "Are you keeping it?" He asked after a long while. Santana answered with a small shrug, like it was nothing. "Wow. Go you! I mean, I'm totally Pro-whatever the girl wants, but you just don't seem like the type. At least not yet, you're only what? Eighteen now?" Santana nods again. "Don't mean to pry, but why keep it?"

"You know, I've been asking myself that for a while now, and I think I'll be asking it until the it's actually born. I just . . . can't imagine seeing myself doing anything else. With everything aside, the horror stories, and baby killers, and women's rights, this is the only thing I could see myself doing. Sure, I thought differently before, but when reality hits . . . I just couldn't do it."

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess you're putting it up for adoption."

"I may be giving birth, but I'm not fit to be a mom, not for real. Not yet, at least."

"Well, cheers to you, San. I'm proud of ya, really. It's a big deal to be pregnant and to do it while going to McKinley? Take's balls!"

"I thank you, Karofsky. It means a lot to me." Raising her cup, Santana tips it back, taking a small sip.

"Wait, aren't pregnant women not allowed to have caffeine and shit?"

"Yeah, why?" Reaching over, Dave swiped the cup from Santana's hands, tossing it in the trashcan behind her. "What the fuck!"

"No coffee for you. You're with child!"

"And you're attracted to fancy looking gay men! I don't throw a bridal magazine at you! Go buy me a new one!"

"I'll get you tea."

"Tea sucks!"

"Yeah, well so do vacuums!" Standing up, Dave goes to get on line. He returns shortly with a cup of honey black tea, which he sets in front of Santana, who is folding her arms across her chest and pouting like a five year old who just had her favorite toy taken away. "Here, drink it."

"I don't want it."

"It's good for you."

"So are peas, but I still don't eat those."

"Would you just drink it!" Rolling her eyes, Santana takes the cup. "Jeez, for someone having a child, you sure act like one." Glaring at the young man across from her, Santana stick her tongue out, taking a sip from the tea. It wasn't horrible, but she missed her coffee. She couldn't wait to have the little bump out of her; the first thing she's doing is going to a Starbucks!

"I missed you, you know." Dave announces unexpectedly. Santana looks up, finding a sweet, sincere smile across her friends face. She replies with one of her own, winking as she continues to sip her drink.

"So, tell me about this new school of yours."


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Hey guys! So, again I'm sorry for the late post. Life has been pretty crazy. Anywhere, here is the next chapter. I know it's short in length, but it's big in meaning. Pretty much the sweetest chapter I've written so far. A bit Daddy/Daddy's little girl moment. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hours passed and Dave and Santana chatted about everything from school, to love life, to even thoughts about college. It was getting late and Santana didn't need her parents calling her, wondering where she was, when she'd be home, and all other overprotective things. She mentioned how they were never like this before the baby, but she guesses it's a sign they care, right? The house was empty when she returned, though her father's car was parked in the driveway. Figuring her mom would be coming home late, she headed up to her room. Her father's home office was on the way and out of courtesy, she decided to knock, letting him how she was home safe.<p>

"Hey," She said poking her head in. "I'm home."

"Your mother's gonna be home shortly. She's bringing Boston Market home; hope you'll be able to eat it."

"I'm sure I will. I'll be in my room."

Santana was just about to shut the door when her father called her name, asking her to stop and come inside. They haven't exactly spoken since she told him about the baby. A few words here and there, but not once has he ever looked her in the eye. It broke her heart, because she had always been such a daddy's girl, and the thought of her father not wanting anything to do with her scared her almost as much as giving birth did. Stepping in, she stood with her back straight and shoulders leveled in front of her father's desk.

He sighed, looking down at what she had originally thought was a book, but was actually one of the tons of photo albums her mom made and saved. It was one of the older ones, and contained pictures of her and her brother, Alejandro, from when they were just children - mere toddlers who didn't have a bad thing on their mind and were as innocent as the wind.

He was silent for a long moment, just staring down at the pictures, a faint smile lying across his lips. "Do you remember that time I took you to the zoo?" He asked quietly.

Santana had remembered it, though it was many years ago. She was only four and she had been waiting to go to the zoo ever since they opened their new penguin exhibit. Her daddy worked a lot, and her mommy offered to take her, but she wanted daddy to be there. Santana and her daddy loved the zoo and the animals. Finally, he surprised her by taking off work and off they went. Santana answered with a nod, as if she forgotten how to speak.

"We went all over the park. Checked out the lions; fed the ducks; even had lunch with the monkeys. You were so good."

"Didn't I knock some kid down for blocking my way of the zebras?" Santana asked, thinking back.

Her father laughed softly, nodding. "You did. But you helped him back up afterwards." They were quiet again and Dr. Lopez flipped the page of the photo album over, finding the pictures of her with the penguins. "You always loved the penguins." He said, reminiscing. "Do you remember that baby penguin I bought you? We couldn't afford much, but I just had to buy you that penguin."

"I still have it." She confirmed. It was her favorite stuffed animal. She doesn't sleep with it anymore; she's too old for that. Instead, it sits upon her shelf beside her cheerleading trophy, looking out proudly.

Shifting in his seat, Dr. Lopez clears his throat, and reaches down to grab a white paper bag, placing it down on his desk. "I was walking around town today, during my lunch break and I saw this in the window at some toy store. It made me think of you and that time at the zoo. My little _bebé pingüino_."

Reaching into the bag, Dr. Lopez pulled out a small plush penguin doll. It was soft and stuffed with cotton and reminded Santana of the mother penguins at the zoo. Attached to the feet was an even smaller penguin, a baby looking up at it's mother curiously. Santana's eyes water at the sight and her hands shake as she takes the toy off the desk, bringing it closer.

"You're an adult Santana. You're smart, and mature, and soon, you're going to have a _bebé _of your own. But no matter how old you grow or what happens, you will always be my little girl. _Mi bebé pingüino_." Standing from his chair, Dr. Lopez came around his desk, placing his hands carefully upon his daughters shoulders. "And I will follow you with whatever you choose. You want to put this baby up for adoption, then we'll find it a good home. You wish to keep it, then I look forward to being an _abuelo_. No matter what you choose, Santana, I will stand by you."

Santana said nothing as her father's words processed through her mind. Her fingers were clutching the stuffed animal and her legs were shaking slightly. If weren't for her father's hands holding her up, she thought she would surely faint. Looking through watery eyes, Santana stared at her father, opening her mouth to say something - anything - but no words would come out. Instead, the tears began to fall and her father pulled her close, holding his daughter for the first time in a long time.

"Shh, it's alright _mi niña, papá está aquí_!"

"I'm so s-sor-ry!" Santana wept, pulling her father close, tugging at his shirt as her tears stained it.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I love you so much."

"I love you too!"

Santana cried in her father's arms for a good fifteen minutes. When her mother returned, she found them looking at all the photo albums, smiling and laughing at all the pictures as they spoke of the memories. The image nearly brought tears to her mother's eyes, and she placed her hand over her heart, continuing to watch until they noticed her. Gloria Taylor-Lopez had always been a sensible woman, but secretly she praised the man Santana had been with that night months ago. Thanks to him, they're family seemed whole again, even if it was just for few more months. Guess a baby does that to a family - planned or not.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Heeeeeeeeey guys! Remember me? Remember this story? Super story it's been forever. I know, I suck. I got caught up with school and life. I'm dealing with some writers block at the moment, but I promise I haven't given up on this. I'm actually working on some ideas for the sequel. Of course it would be good if actually finished the first one, huh? Anyway, please enjoy this one. Read&Review&Love!**

* * *

><p>Being pregnant was hard. Being pregnant and trying to dance was a totally different experience. One of the reasons Santana was so popular, if not the number one, was because of how hot she was and the way she could rock her body. Sure, she wasn't as great as Brittany, but she could still get the moves down and look awesome doing it. But now, the dance moves have changed. She had to do slower stuff; no more body twist or jumps or anything that could effect her stomach.<p>

Quinn tried to console her, but back when she was pregnant, dancing was that big of a thing to lose. Of course, for her too she still shook what her mama gave her, but she was perfectly fine with the moves she was stuck with. Santana, on the other hand, kicked over three chairs and threw her hairbrush as Brad the piano guy, due to her frustration. Everyone soon began to realize that hormones plus a piping hot Latina temper did not mix well together.

When it came time for Regional's, New Directions was sure they had it in the bag. Their songs were good, their dance routine was tight, and their outfits were amazing. Kurt and Mercedes decided that in memory of all their past performances, they'd mix the costume; dressed in black, gold, and red they stood strong, ready to take on the world. And when the Warbler's showed up, it was like they were.

Santana folded her arms across her chest tightly, her eyes never leaving the tall Warbler as he and his group approached. Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine stepped forward, standing beside Santana as support.

"Well, don't you all look cute." Sebastian gushed somberly, gazing over the group carelessly.

"Says the guy who wears the same thing every single day." Kurt mumbled aloud.

Sebastian looked to him, but his eyes stopped at the girl in front of him. He looked at her face, and slowly began to slip down. She was still pretty small, being only three months, and the way the sash went over her abdomen, you could hardly tell she had a bump. But Sebastian could. Raising a brow, Sebastian smiled slowly.

"So, the rumors are true."

Santana continued to glare at the taller boy. Quinn placed a hand upon her shoulder. "You should know." Quinn told him slowly as her eyes stabbed daggers into him.

"What is this? The Pregnancy Pride Club? Are you in it too, Kurt? After all, if it were physically possible for a male to be pregnant, it'd obviously be you. But really, Santana, you look good. I always thought that hot-mess-bulimic look was a bit too played out."

Santana's expression fell suddenly. "Why don't you just get out of here, Sebastian?" Blaine suggested, taking hold of his boyfriend's hand.

The chubbier Warbler, Trent, stepped forward. "We just wanted to wish you luck."

"Well, that's very kind of you." Rachel nodded, smiling kindly. "Good luck to you, too."

"Let the best show choir win." Sebastian told the group, before looking back to look at Santana. "And I promise you: we will." Leaving with a wink, the Warbler's went back to their section.

Santana stepped forward, wanting to lunge and scratch his pretty little eyes out so he could never wink again. Kurt caught her by the arm, holding her firmly. "Let him go." He told her. "He doesn't matter, no matter how hard we wanna hit him."

"Guys, it's time to take our seats." Mr. Schue said, coming back from off-stage. Without a word, the group headed out to their seats in the audience.

Santana stood, staring at the Warblers, who were off to the side, warming up. Quinn, noticing this, tugged her gently on the wrist. "Forget about it." She insisted. "Like they say: sticks and stones may break our bones."

"But getting knocked up by a gay guy who refuses to admit he's the father can really piss you off." Santana finished harshly.

Quinn stopped, looking at her friend curiously before laughing. Turning, Quinn tugged at her wrist again, pulling Santana along to their seats. The Warblers were the first go on, and whether it was her raging hatred for him or the pregnancy, but Santana had the sudden urge to vomit as soon as Sebastian began to sing. Somehow she held it in during their song, though it wasn't easy. They weren't doing Michael Jackson, like they first said, but instead some other song. Santana wasn't sure what the title was, but she kinda liked it.

But New Directions would be better, of course. Way better. In her eyes and their team's. They performed a mash up of R. Kelly's "I Believe I Can Fly" and Rihanna's "Fly" with perfection. But Santana didn't really care about that one. The performance she was waiting for was the group one. The deal for she, Britt, and Mercedes to come back to ND was that The Troubletones got to sing and this was their time to shine. With all their girls in backup, she, Mercedes, and Brittany took the stage.

Quinn's words ran through her mind as they sang Kelly Clarkson's new hit "What Doesn't Kill You (Makes You Stronger)"; Sticks and stones. Sebastian could say whatever he wanted, it didn't stop her from dancing. She may be fragile off stage, but on, she was a star. Their voices blended perfectly as it was as the three were on fire and by the end, Santana thought she could cry.

As soon as the note came out of their mouths, the crowed began to cheer, and Santana noted there was no greater feeling than performing and having people love you for it. Britt practically knocked her to the ground once the curtain came down. She was kissing and hugging her, and laughing with excitement. Santana's head felt light, but she let it slide, wanting to stay in this high for as long as she could.

In the end, she and the other girls joined together on stage to sing backup for Rachel, singing "Here's To Us" by Halestorm. She couldn't help but to notice as Rachel looked up to Finn, who was standing in the balcony, working the harmony's. It was a bitter sweet moment, cause when she looked to Brittany, she didn't have the same expression.

Afterwards, when all show choirs were on stage, Santana stood beside Brittany and Quinn, holding their hands as they waited impatiently for the answer. When the vampire judge arrive (in a casket, of all things), their hearts were beating so fast, they could practically stop at any moment.

"In third place, second runner up for the twenty-twelve Ohio show choir competition . . . Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow!"

Stepping forward, the female lead took the trophy, bowing gracefully before stepping back with her group.

"This is it." Finn whispered. "Whoever is in first place goes to Chicago and whoever isn't . . . it's over."

"No matter what happens, I want you to know that I'm proud of you." Mr. Schue tells them quietly. "All of you. You've come so far in the past two years and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for it."

Tightening her grip, Santana shared a look with Quinn, silently noting and remember how far they really did come compared to when they were mere Sophomores.

"In second place, and first runner up for the twelve annual Ohio show choir competition is. . . ." Santana held her breathe for what seemed like forever. And then the answer was said. "The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Faces were dropped and the message came clear and hard, like a truck smashing straight into them.

"Making the William McKinley New Directions this years first place winners!"

And just like that, their world went boom. There was screaming and cheering, and everyone was hugging someone. Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, Santana hugged them all. Turning, she stared out at the crowd, who were standing on their feet, clapping loudly. Mr. Schue walked over, taking the trophy from the man and handed it over to Finn, who held it up proudly. Everything was going according to plan for them. At least, that's the way it seemed.

Britt turned and wrapped her arms around Santana, waiting another hug. But it never came. Santana stood still and silent. "Santana?" Brittany said questioningly. Santana turned to look at her; her eyes were glassy and seemed to gaze over. And then, without warming, they rolled to the back of her head. "San? Santana!"

Brittany fell to the floor as Santana collapsed in her arms. Britt repeated her name, but Santana stayed unconscious. It didn't take long for anyone to notice, and the loud cheering came to a hard stall. Each choir stood with awe, neither know what to say or what to do.

"Santana?" Quinn slapped her gently, but the girl didn't budge. "We need to get her to the hospital. Someone call nine-one-one!"

"Sebastian! Your phone!" Warbler Nick called out. Sebastian, who remained as still as a statue, looked on to the fallen girl. Reaching in, Nick pulled out Sebastian's phone and began dialing the number. Once answered, Nick told them the address and that they needed an ambulance stat as Quinn helplessly shouted Santana's name.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Heeeeeeeey guys. Remember me? Remember this story. So, yeah. I don't really have an excuse other than writers block and stuff. I'm trying my best, I really am. Right now I only have two fics to write, but it's so hard to continue them when my mind keeps going from one thing to another. Again, I promise I'll do my best. It's a total pain, cause I had an idea for a sequel to this one, though that's easier said than done. Please stay with me, I promise we'll make it through. Read&Review&Love. **

* * *

><p>Over twenty people sat in the waiting room of the Lima community hospital. Members of two different show choirs (three, if you count the backup girls from the Trouble Tones), Mr. Schue, and her parents. Some were falling asleep while others were still on edge, waiting for an answer. Quinn was practically hopping from wall to wall, her fingers jittering and foot tapping. Mercedes tried to keep her still, but it was pointless, so the young girl went back to praying. Sam didn't pray as much, but his hand crept into Mercedes several times, and they would share a sad, beautiful smile.<p>

Artie mentioned how it was almost like déjà vu . . . you know, being in a hospital during Regional's because of a pregnancy and whatnot. Quinn glared at him, quickly quieting him by saying how Santana was in fact _not_ giving birth, that something could be wrong, and this isn't a time to joke or reminiscence. Artie waved her off, wheeling his chair over to Mike and Tina.

Another few minutes passed and Quinn couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough is enough, we've been here for hours!"

"It's only been two." Finn spoke up, looking at his watch questionably.

"Well, that's two hours too long!" Quinn bit back. "I'm going to find out what's going on."

Both Mr. Schue and Mrs. Lopez stood, calling her name.

"Quinn, I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Mr. Schue told her. "I think you should wait here with the rest of us and let the doctors do their jobs."

"But Mr. Schue-"

"Quinn, _miel_, I know you're worried - we all are! But I promise you, my husband and his team are doing everything they can."

"They should at least tell us something." Quinn mumbled angrily.

Mr. Schue nodded, placing his hand on Quinn's shoulder as he guided her back to her seat. So they sat and waited, making awkward small talk until they fell asleep. Finn and Rachel and Mike and Tina ended up going home. The others promised to text them with the news later on. Rory, Sugar, and Artie followed soon after.

Karofsky, the odd man out, continued to stand against the wall, staying as silent as a ghost. It had been a long night and he needed to get some air. Figuring nothing would happen in the next five minutes and since no one really noticed him there, they wouldn't miss him, so he darted down the hall and out the first exit door he saw. The wintery night made the air cool and Dave was glad be brought his jacket. Leaning over the railing, Dave breathed in deep, closing his eyes.

It was silent and he was alone, and as crazy as it sounded, it was almost peaceful. Until he heard a loud, hacking cough coming from the long passageway. He figured it was just some orderly or patient walking around, until they stepped into the light. Both brows rose and mouths dropped. Sebastian spoke first, mumbling an awkward "Um" before flicking his cigarette, stomping it out.

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked airily.

Wrapping his arms around his chest, Sebastian stepped forward, leaning back against the railing. "Came with the rest of the Warblers." He said. "Out of respect. You?"

"Santana and I are friends. Well, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"She was my beard. Or ex-beard, really. Sine we broke up after like, a month and a half."

"Really, you actually had a beard?" Sebastian laughed loud and awkwardly, digging into his pocket for another cigarette. Pulling one out, he held it between his lips, slipping his thumb along his lighter, trying to create a fire.

"Those things kill, you know." Dave said aloud.

"What are you? An anti-smoking commercial?"

"It's true! Lung cancer and shit!"

"Well, it's a good thing we're at a hospital then." Sebastian smirked, finally getting the damn thing lit. Before he could even take a puff, the cig was pulled from his mouth, snapped in two and tossed over the railing to the parking lot below. "That shit causes fires!" He warns, but Dave does nothing but smile. Sighing, Sebastian turns back to the railing, looking out to the night sky.

They're silent for a long while before Dave speaks again. "The rest of the Warblers left, you know." He noted.

"I know."

"Pretty much everyone has left." He continued. "Yet, here you are."

"Here I am." Sebastian mused slowly.

"What's up with that?"

Turning away from the moon and the stars, Sebastian looked to the young man who wasn't a friend, nor an enemy. So many words ran through his mind, but none seemed to give him a real answer. Dave held his gaze, waiting patiently for Seb to speak, though he never got the chance.

The door opened behind them and Kurt stepped out. "I thought I'd find you here," He said, speaking to Dave. His eyes widened at the sight of Sebastian and his head cocked slightly. "You're here too?"

"Obviously." Sebastian answer.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, before turning back to Dave. "She woke up."

"Is everything alright?" Dave asked, stepping forward. Sebastian stepped forward as well.

"You'll have to find that out from her." Kurt said before heading back in.

Dave turned, sharing a small glance with Sebastian before following the shorter male into the hospital. Sebastian followed shortly after.

Santana lied back in the hospital bed, her arms crossed highly over her chest while her father and his nurse went over her vitals and blood test. Her head was pounding and her back hurt, so all she wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. Finally she had enough. Groaning loud, she looked to her father.

"Look, can you just tell me the results so I can go home?"

"Soon, _novio_, first we have to talk."

"About what?"

Dragging a metal stool over, Dr. Lopez sat across his daughter, handing the clipboard over to his nurse. "We found that the reason you've been fainting so much is because of some high blood pressure."

"That's it?" Santana asked. "So, there's nothing wrong with the baby?"

"Don't worry, the little one is fine, but we do have to talk about this. High pressure can be very dangerous to a woman your age. Now, have you been eating anything salty or very fattening?"

"As much as I'd love to, but no. You see me eat at home. The fattiest thing I eat is a couple cubes of cheese. I've been watching my weight since I was fifteen and Quinn has been up my ass was about eating right for the baby. So no, it's not that."

"Alright." Nodding to the nurse, she checked it down on the clipboard. "Any smoking or drinking? You can be honest with me, you know that."

"No, dad, I haven't smoked once in my life and I don't drink." _Anymore_, she added silently. She loved her dad, but seriously, there are something's daddy didn't need to know. "Again, Quinn has been up my ass about the pregnancy."

"High blood pressure is very common with pregnant woman and obviously you've been under a large amount of stress lately."

"Well, there's your answer. Can I go now?"

"Not so fast. We're gonna put you on some medication. Nothing too seriously, just to keep the blood pressure down, and don't worry, it's safe for the baby."

"Anything else?"

"Aside from that, no. I'll tell your mother you're free to go."

"Awesome." Santana muttered. As her father left the room, she began undressing herself from her hospital gown, but stopped herself, realizing she had nothing else to wear other than her performance dress. As pretty as it look, it was a pain to get into and it was gross and sweaty now. Sighing heavily, she chose the gown, thanking God she decided to wear her long jacket to the show instead of all her short ones.

Turning at a knock, she was surprised to see her father's nurse poke her head into the room, instead of her mother. "Santana, there's quite a group out here waiting for you. Is it alright if we send them in for a visit?"

"What?" Then she realized where she came from and knew her friends would've stayed to find out what happened. "Oh yeah. Send them in." The nurse gave a small nod before leaving the room.

Lying back, Santana waiting for the ambush that she knew would be coming. One by one they came in; Quinn, of course, being the head of the line, followed by Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of the Glee clubbers. Surrounding her bed, they smiled joyfully at the sight of her being awake and alright.

"Hey," Quinn said smoothly.

"I can't believe you guys are still here. What were you doing, hosting a party in the waiting room?"

The room filled with a tranquil laughter. "Not exactly." Mercedes said. "But we did start singing at one point."

"We just won Regionals; didn't we do enough singing for the night?"

"There will never be enough singing, Santana." Kurt spoke, touching his boyfriend's hand gently.

Turning slightly, Santana looked to Brittany, who was now touching the bump upon her small belly. "Is it alright?" Quinn remarked.

"Yeah, the baby's fine. I just have high blood pressure is all."

"My mom has that." Mercedes stated. "It runs in the family."

"I get it from stress. Wonder where that could be from." Santana smirked, turning towards the golden three standing in the middle. Kurt and Blaine looked away shyly, while Quinn just laughing, smiling proudly.

Leaning in, Brittany placed her lips upon the bump. "I'm so happy you didn't lose our baby. Lord Tubbington would've been so sad to not have been an uncle."

Santana wanted to say something, but she couldn't. Only noticing him them, standing in the way back with his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the wall. Santana narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is he doing here?" She asked aloud, keeping her eyes on the tall boy. All turned to look at and stare down Sebastian, who stood awkwardly and silently away from the rest. That was, until Dave came to his rescue.

"He's with me." He announced. "Well, not like that! He came to pay his respects and make sure Santana was alright. Right Seb?"

The two boys shared a long look before Sebastian finally spoke. "Yeah, exactly."

"Well, that's kind of you both, but it's time for him to go." Kurt stood up, nodding to the taller boy.

"Why? He's just trying to be a good guy."

"Sebastian will never be a good guy, Karofsky." Quinn stated, staring daggers at Sebastian.

Dave gazed in awe, wanting to say something in protest. He knew Sebastian would be a pain and pretty blunt, but he didn't know why any of the other guys could be hating on him. He was about to ask about it, but Sebastian spoke before him.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving. Santana, good luck with everything and I hope you work on that stress thing." Turning back, Sebastian half smiled to Dave. "See ya around." He muttered before taking his leave.

Quinn shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Asshole." Turning her attention back to Santana, they went on talking about the baby and how she has to keep eating right and make sure she gets enough rest, and Santana told her to get off her back or she'd rip her pretty blonde head off. Quinn took that in stride, not believing her in the slightest.

Everyone went around the room, talking to her and chatting about the baby, and Regionals and Nationals. Mr. Schue told her about how proud he was of her for her performance and how he can't wait to see how she rocks Nationals. It went on for another moment before her mother barged in, telling everyone it was time for Santana to go home. She was glad to know her friends were there for her and cared, but she was happy her mom finally shut it down. Redressing, Santana climbed into her bed and dreamt soundly. That was the first night in months she didn't wake up with morning sickness. It was a good ending to a crazy day.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Hey guys! I'm still here! Didn't give up just yet. I'm trying my hardest on writing another computer. Until then, please just enjoy this small one. It's the last chapter before Sebastian becomes a main character in it. Well, for reals now. Read&Review&Love!**

* * *

><p>Santana groaned, tossing several different colored pamphlets off her bed, scattering them across the floor. Why she took them in the first place was totally be her, but Ms. Pillsbury insisted. "How To Choose The Right Parents For You're Baby", "What To Expect When You're Unexpectingly Expecting", or Santana's favorite: "Adoption: The Legal Black Market." Who came up with these things! Whether they were the least a bit relevant or not didn't matter; because who could ever take titles like those seriously? Yet Ms. P swore by them. For all Santana knew, Ms. Pillsbury didn't have an actual bible, but one made out of pamphlets. Santana nearly chuckled at the thought of what the title would be.<p>

Ever since she decided to carry the baby life has been nothing but a long, annoying debt on whether or not she'd be putting it up for adoption. That's what she wants, of course, but it's easier said than done. Not like you can just stop the baby off at hospital or leave it on some random persons door step, like they did in the olden days. You have to go through different agencies or go through a list of people who are offering to adopt the baby right after it's born. And if you do adopt, do you want an open or closed? Does she want a say in how the child is born or does she just want it off her hands and out of her life?

Her family brought it up over dinner one night. Alejandro, her elder brother was over to visit, which meant the subject would be drilled until Santana couldn't take it any more and ended up leaving.

"You know what they say about those orphanages, Santana. Horrible, just sickening!"

"Orphanages don't exist anymore, ma!" Alex said, his mouth full of food. "Just those foster homes now."

"Yes! That's it! You hear those stories all the time about foster homes; the poor children getting tossed around like hot potatoes."

"Yeah. Most of the kids we lock up are run a ways from foster homes. Really tragic, man."

"_Recórtela_, Ale! You're scaring the poor girl." Dr. Lopez said.

"You know, Santana, Alejandro's room is pretty big. And we haven't really done anything with it other than use it for storage."

"G," Dr. Lopez warned.

Santana placed her fork down, sighing heavily.

"I'm just saying, if you decide you want to keep the baby, we do have room for it."

Dr. Lopez shook his head slowly, rolling several peas along his plate with his fork.

"You might as well keep it, San." Alex spoke again, swallowing hard as he looked across to his sister. "No one wants a _mexicano _baby. They want those ones all the way from Africa and Asia."

"And how would you know?" Santana questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"You ever see a celebrity holding the hands of a little Latina girl? Always the damn Haiti kids or the ones from Japan and Hong Kong. I'm tellin' ya sis, you might as well just keep the damn thing! Otherwise it's probably gonna wind up in a ditch somewhere."

"Alejandro!" Mrs. Lopez screeched, dropping her silverware on her plate.

"Alejandro, _no hables de ese tipo de cosas_!"

"_Papá, ¡es cierto! _I've seen it with my own eyes!"

"This is Ohio, Alex!" Santana sneered across the table. "You haven't seen any action other than pulling over a speeder!"

"Oh, I've seen some stuff. Put that's police confidential. You can't know, cause you're just a simple citizen, but trust me, it was brutal."

Santana groaned, placing her palms flat across the table. "Can I be excused?" She asked, though she'd leave no matter what her parents said.

"_Si! Vaya, vaya!_" Dr. Lopez sighed, wiping this napkin across his mouth.

Standing from the table, Santana glared at her brother as she scuttled up to her room. Sitting at her vanity, Santana looked at her imagine in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and her face was rounding out only in the slightest. Lifting her phone, she noticed two new messages, both from Brittany.

**Britt-Britt (6:17)**

_**Just told Lord Tubbington he's gonna be an uncle. He's so excited!**_

Attached was a picture of Brittany's cat, sitting on her bed, looking up with a somber look upon his face.

**(6:25) **

_**I found a unicorn Halloween costume for babies. Think the baby will be born by then? I can't wait to take it Trick or Treating!**_

Santana groaned, tossing her phone onto the vanity desk. She loved Brittany - she really did! But ever since she came out about the baby, that's all that has been on her tiny little mind. Baby clothes, baby names, baby toys. Last week she started eating baby food, because when the baby came, she wanted to know which would be the tastier ones to feed it.

Moving from her seat, Santana tossed herself onto her bed, lying facedown with her eyes closed shut. Reaching blindly around her mattress, Santana grabbed her iPod, twisting herself around so she could lie on her back. Putting the buds in her hears, Santana shuffled through her songs, finally picking one. It was loud, yet soothing, and one of her favorites. It was one of those songs that pulled her away from the world for just a few moments. With a deep breathe, Santana let the music take her away. Away to a place where she wouldn't have to bother with things like pregnancy and child-obsessed girlfriends.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Heeeeeey guys. So, before you start reading, again, allow me to apologize for being a horrible author. I'm having so many issues with writers block, this and that, the usual shit. It's horrible, because I know what is going to happen, I know how it's gonna end. There are going to be alternate endings. There is going to be a one to two shot sequal...I just can't figure out how the hell to get it all out on paper, you know? Anywhore, please enjoy this chapter. It features Sebastian! Yay! *Claps* Finally the one you've all been awaiting for.**

**P.s, please excuse the mistakes. I can't remember if my beta did this one or not. I've lost track. I am one big hot mess, people...Read&Review&Love!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat at the bar, his head swam with the fuzzy thoughts of going to dance or to stay where he was and order another Captain Morgan on the rocks. He couldn't remember when he came to Scandals or how long exactly he had been sitting at bar. He tried to remember, but it was hard, so he gave up and ordered another drink. It tasted bitter sweet and he drank it down quickly, sighing tiredly as he set the glass down with a loud smack against the bar.<p>

It was nearly a week since Regionals and nearly a week since Santana collapsed. Hospitals had always made him edgy, but he just had to go. And he had to make sure she was alright, whether she wanted him there or not. He tried to hard to suppress the memory of their night together for so long and seemed to work, until the nightmares started. He didn't work well with nightmares. The first he ever had one was when he was eight. It was about a monster that hide under his bed and it was going to eat him. He tried running to his parents room, but they quickly shooed him away. Mommy needed her beauty sleep, after all, and daddy had to work in the morning. Comfort wasn't something he expected as a child, nor was it something he had ten years later.

Turning at the sound of chatting and cheering, Sebastian noticed several men crowing the entrance. Two were the bouncers and one was the DJ. They were patting someone on the back, welcoming him to the bar. Squinting hard, Sebastian looked past the men to see who they were speaking to. Then he stepped forward and Sebastian's eyes opened wide and he turned away shyly. It was the first time he'd seen Dave since the hospital and the first time he was back at the bar since his attempt at taking his own life.

"Hey there, Dave! Looking good, man!" Tony, the bartender smiled. "What can I getcha?"

"Bud Lite, Ton." Dave answered, taking his seat at the bar.

"You got it." Reaching into the coolers, Tony pulled out a bottle, placing it down in front of Dave. "On the house, buddy." He told him and Dave hold out the money. "Welcome back." He stated, before moving onto his next guest.

Sebastian sits silently, his body shifted so almost his entire back was facing Dave, who sat only two seats away. They remained that way for a short while, before Dave finally ends it. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

Sebastian turns on his stool, facing the bar now. "Hel-lo." He said slowly.

"How are you, Sebastian? Still grieving over the loss of your show choir competition?"

Sebastian smiled sadly, twisting his glass around. "No." He replied breathlessly.

Dave watched Sebastian carefully. He waited for the snappy remark or mention of his usual unfashionable attire, but nothing came. "Hey, are you alright? You're kinda quiet tonight."

"Oh, I'm just . . . peachy." Sebastian slurred, lifting his glass to take the final sip.

"You don't seem like it. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about Karofsky." Seb snapped.

"Alright, sorry. Just trying to help." Taking his beer, Dave stood from his seat, looking around. It was busier than usual, which meant there were tons of faces and tons of bodies going around. It was still too early to make a move on anyone, but it felt nice being able to do that without having to worry about feeling guilty later on.

Bored, Dave was about to go check out the jukebox when he had a hand clamp down onto his arm. It was Sebastian. Looking to meet his gaze, Dave couldn't help to notice how blood shot Sebastian's eyes were.

"There is something I need to say." Sebastian told him. Dave waited, letting Sebastian get his thoughts together before speaking. "I just wanted to say how . . . sorry I am. I've been a total douche bag to you p-pretty much since the day you came here."

"Sebastian-"

"Lemme finish!" Seb slurred, placing his finger against Dave's lips, shushing him. "The mindless flirting, making fun of your clothes. That time I called you a beluga whale out looking for a mate. That . . . that was _totally_ out of line and I just want you to know that I'm sor…sorry!"

Smiling dimly, Dave placed a hand upon Sebastian's shoulder. "I forgive you, Sebastian." He said. "People are dumb. Sometimes we make mistakes and hurt people. Trust me, I know."

"You . . . are a _beautiful_ person!" Sebastian half-shouted, nearly falling off his stool.

Dave catch him and pushed him back into sitting position. "Thanks, Seb. You, on the other hand, are drunk. How much have you had?"

Sebastian thought about it for a moment. "One and a half." He noted.

"You got drunk off a glass and a half?"

Sebastian laughed then. "No! A b-bottle and a half!" Leaning up, Seb whispered not-so-softly into Dave's ear "I have a crush on Captain Morgan."

"Alright, I think it's time you go home."

"No! I don't wanna go home. Home is bad!"

"What about Dalton?" Dave suggested.

"Too late. Gates locked."

"Home it is then. Tony! Do me a favor and call Mr. Morgan here a taxi."

Sebastian shook his head. "No can do, Karboxski." Reaching into his pocket, Seb pulled out his wallet, opening it slowly, reveling its emptiness. "Got no money."

"Since when do you have no money on you?" Dave questioned in all seriousness.

"Since liquor became so expensive!"

Sighing deeply, Dave pinched the space between his eyes. "Fine. Ey, Tony! Botch the taxi, I'm gonna drive him myself."

Pulling him off the stool, Dave held Sebastian's arm as they walked out the bar. Seb walked with Dave until it came time to go to Dave's car, and that's when Seb started pulling away. "I can't leave my car here. If I show up without a car, my father would murder me."

"It's fine, I'm not taking you home."

"W-where are we going?"

"My house." Dave explained. Dragging Sebastian to his truck, Dave opened the door for him, and slowly pushed the taller boy in. Reaching around, Dave awkwardly positioned himself across from Seb as he buckled the boy in.

"What's so funny?" Dave asked as Sebastian began chuckling.

"I always knew I'd go home with you someday."

Rolling his eyes, Dave started the car and pulled away from the bar. Tonight was supposed to be a cool, relaxing night. Dave silently cursed himself. He only came out about a month and a half ago, and now he's brining home a drunk guy. If only his mother was still around; this would've driven her banana sandwich.

The drive from his house to the bar usually takes about an hour, though with a very drunk Sebastian, it took nearly two. With the pushing of buttons and constant questions, Dave was happy to be home and ready to put the young man to rest. Getting him in the house was easier said than done, since somehow Sebastian's legs stopped moving forward, for Dave had to practically carry him upstairs. He also had to shush him at least six or seven times. By the time they finally got to his room, Sebastian was rambling on about something, and Dave was just about ready to leave the poor guy where he drops.

Placing him on the bed, Dave worked quickly to undress Seb for bed. Pulling off his shoes were easy, but when it came to unbuttoning his jacket, that nearly got him killed. The moment his hands were on the coat, Sebastian pulled Dave into a fierce embrace.

"You are a great friend, Kuroki! No! Karvaski. CAR-OFF-SKI!"

"Alright, man, lemme go now."

"Noooo! I gotta . . . I gotta tell you a secret. A secret . . . nobody knows!"

Taking his chance, Dave pulled away, breaking free from the hug. He began snapping off buttons until they were none left. Pulling at the arms, Dave finally had it off. "Oh? And what's that?"

"I think . . . I got a girl . . . pregnant."

Dave stopped for a moment, before bursting out into sheer, hard laughter. "Yeah, okay Sebastian."

"Noooo! Listen to me. It was at a party and we were drunk. Dude, she's gay too! It was sooooo weird, but I think she might be carrying my baby!"

"Of course she is." Dave murmured, going along with whatever mumbo jumbo Sebastian was going on about. Grabbing the garbage, he placed it beside the bed. "You're gonna sleep here; I'll be downstairs on the couch. If you're gonna yak, there's a wastebasket right here. If you need anything, bathroom is down the hall, second on the right. Any questions?"

Dave waited, but got nothing but silence. Turning to the bed, Dave was greeted by a sleeping Sebastian. Half smiling, Dave tossed the blanket over Seb before grabbing the spare and heading downstairs. As he set up his makeshift bed, he couldn't help but to think about what Sebastian was saying. A gay guy getting a girl pregnant. It was crazy! But it wasn't just any girl. Sebastian said she was gay too. So a lesbian girl pregnant? That's just as strange! Unless. . . . _No!_ Dave thought. _It's impossible_. _Or is it_? A private school kid, getting a lesbian pregnant. It couldn't be! Could it?

Dave groaned, punching his pillow until it was soft. It was late and he was tired. Whatever was going on could wait until tomorrow.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**HI GUYS SORRY I SUCK! Okay, I know I'm a horrible person for not updating. I'm trying so hard to write this, but nothing seems to be working. I really don't wanna drop it, since I know then entire plot, so please handle it being WIP. Also, it's un-beat-d at the moment, since my last beta sort of disappeared, so again please forgive me. I know errors are annoying, but what can I tell you? Don't like it, don't read it. I know I'm horrible and such. In the mean time, please Read&Reive&Love**

* * *

><p>Santana groaned as she tossed and turned in her bed. She was in the middle of a dream and a pretty good one at that. It was summer time, and she and Brittany we're out on the beach, relaxing in the sun in their matching bikini's. She wasn't pregnant, so her body was perfect as ever. It seemed so real she could almost touch it, until she was unexpectedly woke by the sound of her phone going off. Madonna's "La Isla Bonita" was blasting at full sound, and Santana, who not only forgot to shut it off, placed it upon her nightstand beside her bed.<p>

She tried to ignore it, but the chorus would just play over and over again. It finally stopped after a minute, but then it continued again and this time for even longer. Groaning, Santana turned on her side, sticking her hand out to blindly fumble on her desk as she searched for her phone. Finally grasping it, she brought it to her ear, answering it.

"What?! What is it?!"

"Whose the father?" The voice on the other end asked.

Santana sat up slightly. "Who is this?"

"It's Dave." He stated.

Santana sighed. "Jesus, Dave. Do you have any idea what time it is?" She asked, without realizing she didn't even know. Turning behind her to look at the clock, it read 8:15 AM. It was a Saturday morning and she was waking up at eight fucking fifteen. "You better be fucking dying, otherwise I'm gonna make it happen."

"Is Sebastian the father?" He asked.

Santana was silent for a moment. "Why do you wanna know?"

Dave sighed on the end of the line. "Just answer me. Is Sebastian the father of your baby or not?"

Santana breathed heavily. She hadn't planned making the identity of the father public; mostly because he was a enormous dickhead and wanted nothing to do with her. But Dave was her friend and he been her beard when she needed him. She knew she could trust him with this. "Yeah," she replied. "He is."

"Jesus Christ!" Came from the other end. "How the hell did this happen?!"

"It's a long story." She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Can I go now?"

"I need you to come over." He told her. "I have a problem and I need your help with it."

"Can't it wait?" She groaned. It was rare that she actually had a good night sleep, and last night wasn't one of them. Throwing up from two to four isn't something she enjoys, so she takes her sleep when she can get it.

"Not really. Look, I'll explain when you get here, but please hurry up."

"Remind me why I'm friends with you again?" She asked.

"Because I'm awesome?" Dave answered.

"Yeah, well, I'm beginning to rethink that notion. Bye." Hanging up, Santana tossed her phone at the edge of her bed. She didn't want to get up. She didn't have to. Groaning, Santana tossed the blanket off her, swung her feet over, and stood, heading towards her closet, mumbling in Spanish all the way. Something deadly better be going wrong, other there'd be hell to pay.

* * *

><p>Santana knocked furiously upon Dave's door three times before it finally opened. To her surprise Dave was dressed and looked refreshed, though the bags below his eyes couldn't go unnoticeable.<p>

"Hey, Santana." He greeted her. It wasn't with a smile, but it was kind enough without it.

"Wanna tell me the reason you woke me up and begged me to come down here?" She said without even bothering to say hello back.

Stepping back, Dave opened the door for her, just wide enough for her to squeeze through. Sighing, she entered the house. After closing the door, Dave headed towards the staircase. "Follow me." He muttered, going upstairs, taking two steps at a time. Santana followed soon afterwards. When they reached the top of the stairs, Dave darted down the hall, finally stopping at a door with a big football hanging with his name on it. "I am sorry about this, but I had no one else to turn to."

"Turn to for what?" Santana asked.

Instead of answering with words, Dave simply opened the door. Poking her head inside the room, Santana found nothing out of the ordinary; at last until she looked at the bed. Lying on his side - sleeping as calm as a baby - was Sebastian.

"What the hell is he doing in your room?" She questioned.

"It's a long story."

Santana was silently, then her jaw dropped and she looked at Dave with suspicious eyes. "Did you two-"

"No!" Dave cut her off quickly. "He just got drunk and refused to tell me where he lived. It was either take him to my house or let him drink home drunk."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"He kind of let it slip about what happened between you two." Santana continued to stare at her friend for a long moment before finally cutting away her gaze, sighing slowly. Dave wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of anything. Instead he went over to the side of his bed and placed his hand upon Sebastian's hip, shaking him gently. "Seb. Sebastian wake up."

Sebastian groaned, but remained a sleep. Dave tried to shake him several more times, but the young man just wouldn't budge. "Allow me." Santana said with a dark smirk. Walking over, Santana stood before the sleeping Seb. Lifting one of Dave's textbooks off his high stand, Santana raised it high before bringing to down hard against Sebastian's shoulder with a loud _smack_!

Fully awake, Sebastian cried out in pain; his arm covered his hurt shoulder as he rolled onto his stomach, groaning from the shock. "Wake up, asshole." Santana spat, placing the book back in its place.

"What the _fuck_!?" Sebastian croaked, his voice breaking as he spoke. Opening his eyes, Sebastian looked around him. The first thing his saw was Santana standing over him, then Dave at the end of the bed. "What are you guys doing here?!" He demanded, looking around the room. "Where am I!?"

"You're at my house." Dave explained. "Do you remembered what happened?"

"Don't count on it." Santana said dryly. "Sebastian doesn't remember a thing after he drinks. Isn't that right, Smythe?"

"Sometimes." Sebastian defended. Turning towards Dave, he asked "What is she doing here?"

"I needed help waking you." Dave told him innocently. "And I kind of wanna know what the hell happened between you two to result in well . . . that." Dave lifted his finger, pointing towards the mini bump upon Santana's stomach.

"It doesn't matter what happened." Santana said aloud. "Can I go now?"

Without waiting for an answer, Santana headed for the door. It was still early and she was sure if she went straight home she'd be able to fall back asleep if she tried. She almost made it out the door when Sebastian spoke; his words going directly to her.

"It's mine, isn't it?"

"No shit, Sherlock." She replied almost immediately. "I told you before: I wouldn't lie about something like that."

Sitting up, Sebastian rubbing his eyes slowly. "I just . . . I didn't think it was possible."

Santana turned then, facing him head on. "Well guess what, jackass." She spoke, her words filled with venom. "It is. So congratulations, you're knocked a girl up. Your participation to the worlds growing birth rate is in check; I hope you're proud of yourself."

"I wanna help you." He said, causing Santana to scoff. "I do! I know I was an asshole, but hear me out."

"There's nothing for you to say, Sebastian." She told him. "I told you from the start I don't need you. I can handle this on my own. Best part is I'm not even on my own. I have people to help me. Good people. My friends and family who actually give a fuck the first time around, then don't start begging."

"Santana-"

Santana cut him off quickly. "No, Sebastian! I don't wanna hear your fucking sob story! You had your chance. You were the first person I told and you treated me like mud on the bottom of your shoe. Well guess what, buddy, you don't get to bounce back from that."

Turning to Dave, Santana gave him a firm, yet less angry look. "Sorry I couldn't be of any more help." Turning back to Sebastian, Santana pointed her finger at him. "You: stay away out of my life and try to keep your mouth shut the next time you go drinking."

Dave and Sebastian stayed silent as Santana marched out of the bedroom, taking her leave. After she left, they both sighed. Sebastian continued to rub his eyes and temples. _Maybe this is just a dream_, he thought to himself. _A horrible, horrible dream!_

"You better get dressed." Dave spoke then. "I'll drive you back to Scandals to get your car."

Sebastian didn't want to leave, but it looked like he didn't have a choice. Dressing as quickly as he could (which wasn't really all that quick to be totally honest), and followed Dave out to his car. While Dave talked almost about the ride (about how thankful he was his dad didn't notice him sleeping on the couch when he went to work or how proud he was that Sebastian didn't throw up all over his sheets during the night), Sebastian just listened; resting his head against window; thankful for the coolness it brought to his forehead.

When they finally reached Scandals, Dave parked adjacent to Sebastian's car. "Alright, we're here." He announced, but Sebastian showed no interest of leaving the cab of his truck. "You okay?"

Sebastian shook his head slowly. "No." He answered. "I haven't been okay in a while, and I don't think I will be any time soon."

Dave turned towards him in his seat. "If it has to do with what Santana said-"

"It has everything to do with what she said." He laughed bitterly. Looking to Dave, Seb made eye contract with him for the first time that day. "When she first told me I thought she was kidding. I was sure about it. I thought she was lying, I . . . I didn't remember anything about that night. Until I started to remember. I knew exactly what happened and I still acted like nothing mattered. Because that's way I act. Nothing matters to me. Nothing. Not until you. . . ."

The words died in Sebastian's throat, his eyes beginning to glisten. Dave looked away momentary, knowing exactly what Seb was referring to. It was still a swore subject, no matter how long ago it happened. Dave had been home schooled ever since the attempt, though that wasn't the only thing that's changed.

Looking to the window, Sebastian sniffled, blinking his tears away. "It's all fun and games until it's not." He mumbled. Raising his head, Sebastian stared out the dashboard window, gazing at something that wasn't there. "That's my child." He stated. "And I'm gonna be apart of it's life. I don't care what it takes; I will."

Dave wanted to say something. To talk to Sebastian about what he was planning. Debate if it was the right thing to do or not. But before he had the chance, Sebastian opened the door, and hopped out of the cab of his truck. "Thanks for the ride." He muttered before returning to his own car.

Dave thought about staying behind, but tossed that idea aside, realizing it wasn't his place to cut into Sebastian's plan. It was after all, his child. If he wanted to fight Santana for power and the right to see it, then good for him! Taking one last look, Dave pulled out of Scandals, leaving Sebastian behind.


End file.
